Innocence Lost
by saxonspud
Summary: Whilst in the Grizzlies, Dutch Van Der Linde comes across a young girl half beaten to death by the O'Driscoll gang. Can he save her and make her his own by any means possible, and will he be able to untangle the secret of how she ended up there.
1. Chapter 1

The snow capped mountains looked kind of pretty, if you were looking at them from a distance. It was different if you were knee deep in snow, which they were.

Dutch Van Der Linde looked down the from the vista of the mountains to the snow covered ground which was littered with dead O' Driscolls.

He was pleased, a camp of dead O'Driscolls and the plans and equipment for the next job.

"C'mon mount back up, Lets get moving" he yelled.

"I'm proud of you boys, not a man down"

Arthur Morgan, mounted his horse and glanced up the snowy cover hill.

"Hey Dutch, what about that cabin up the hill a ways, there's smoke coming out the chimney?"

Dutch reined in his horse.

"Ok boys, you head back to camp. Me 'n Arthur will go check out the cabin".

The rest of the gang nodded and galloped off towards the camp.

Dutch dismounted. "Ok son, lets go check this out. Best leave the horses here, just in case"

Arthur nodded in agreement as they both made their way up the short incline.

Both men drew there guns, ready for anything that might be inside. Not expecting much after the recent firefight, but you could never be too careful.

Arthur Morgan gave the door a mighty kick, which almost knocked the door of its hinges. He raised his gun and went inside. Nothing...wait, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit cabin.

"Oh shit" he muttered. "Dutch" he yelled, "you better come in here..."

Dutch walked through the door with his gun at the ready. "whats the..."

The sentence hung on the air unfinished, both men stood in the cabin transfixed with the scene in front of them.

The cabin, though dimly lit, was just like any other with the exception of the far corner. A metal ring attached to the wall and hanging off it, a rope. Attached to the rope, were two slender arms of a young woman, the body was covered in blood.

"Is she..? Dutch asked. He didn't need to finish the sentence. The two men knew each other too well.

Arthur Morgan walked over to the limp body and removed a glove. He put two fingers to her throat, feeling for a pulse.

"Shit, she alive...I don't know how". He quickly remove the knife from his belt and cut the ropes.

Gravity allowed the girls arms to fall, which appeared to somehow revive her. She tried to drag herself somehow into the wall, to try and escape. A scream of agony left her lips, her eyes wide as saucers, in fear and pain.

"sshh its, ok miss" Arthur tried to reassure the young woman like some spooked horse. But she had already slipped back to unconciousness,

He slowly moved towards her to remove the remains of the ropes from her wrists. A quick glance over her prone body and he knew it was bad.

He shot a look at Dutch " I think her leg is broke, and...well you better take a look...it ain't pretty..."

Dutch walked over to the almost naked woman, her breath coming in rasps. "What the fuck...".

Her back was covered in welts oozing blood and pus. She looked pretty much as if someone had tried to flay her alive.

"Fucking animals..." he screamed

Arthur took another look "I don't think she's gonna make it, Dutch"

"Maybe, but we have to try, wrap her in a blanket while I go get the horses".

Arthur picked up a blanket from the bed, as he did a piece of paper fell to the floor.

He picked it up and scanned the writing, "God-damn it...".

Dutch had barely made it to the door of the cabin, "Whats the matter?"

Arthur walked to where Dutch was standing and slammed the note in his hand, then quickly walked back to where the young girl was and proceeded to wrap her in the blanket.

Dutch looked at the note, "God-damn Bastards..." Dutch yelled. " I can't believe what I'm seeing, what I'm reading"

"C'mon son, lets get outta here".

He walked out the cabin and whistled for The Count. The horse immediately came trotting to the door of the cabin. He mounted up.

In the meantime Arthur picked up the young woman, he took a closer look at her face. She couldn't have been more than maybe 19 or 20. Why would you do this to someone. She looked real pretty too.

"Here son, give her to me. I'll carry her in front of me, we need to get her back to camp quickly if she gonna stand any chance at all". Dutch cradled the young woman in one arm and held his reins in the other hand.

How the hell had such a beautiful young woman ended up here, like this.

Arthur whistled for his horse, he hadn't decided yet whether to keep her so hadnt thought of a name yet. He quickly mounted

"Cmon Dutch, lets get the hell outta this hell-hole"

They both spurred their horses on, both wanting to get away from the grisly scene as fast as they could.

Dutch looked at the young woman on the front of his horse, only now just seeing how beautiful she was. He thought, as he spurred the count on faster, what sort of a world were they living in where one human being could do this to another. He pushed the thought out of his mind, he had to concentrate on saving this poor unfortunate soul who had fallen into his care.

As they rode on the snow started to fall, even through the snow Dutch spotted a lone rider ahead.

"Hey Arthur, that fellar up ahead, wasnt he at Colms camp".

"Yeah I think so, leave him to me" Arthur responded.

Dutch looked at the lone rider with a steely glare

"Make sure you bring him back alive. I wanna find out why those bastards did this to this girl!"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. I'd quite happily throttle the little bastard if he had anything to do with this though" Arthur replied through gritted teeth.

"I know son, and don't worry, if he had anything to do with this, he will pay..."


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take too long for Dutch to reach the camp. He pushed The Count hard, harder than he normally would. But the young woman cradled in his arm was hanging onto life by a thread.

Arthur had veered off along another path, chasing the errant O'Driscoll. He hadn't caught up with him on the ride back and he hoped that he had caught that O'Driscoll bastard. He couldn't see Arthur's horse tethered, so he guessed he was still out on the mountain somewhere.

He approached the hitching post and reined in The Count sharply.

"Someone, get out here now, I need some help" he screamed as loud as he could, and an urgency in his voice.

Hosea was the first person to come out of the cabin, followed closely by Charles.

They both looked stunned as they saw the bundle cradled in Dutch's arm and on the front of his horse.

"Quickly, help me inside with her, take her to my cabin" he barked.

"Miss Grimshaw" Hosea yelled

"No, Hosea" he was quick to say," Charles, take her to my cabin...and be careful, we think her leg is broken...among other things".

Charles nodded and gently took the woman from Dutch, she barely weighed anything at all. He headed towards the cabin, quickly followed by Dutch.

Hosea was slightly taken aback and quickly followed them both.

"Dutch, she's a young girl, you can't have her with you in your cabin?" he spoke softly but with an urgency to his tone.

Miss Grimshaw came from the women's quarters, "Mr Mathews, what do you need". She looked as all three men hurried into the cabin that had been assigned to Dutch. She knew almost instantly that something wasnt quite right and quickly followed them into the cabin.

The unconscious young woman had already been put on the wooden table, and the blanket removed from the semi lifeless body when Miss Grimshaw rushed in. She was laying in such a way, that the blood and pus ridden welts on her back were quite visible.

"Oh my god no..." Miss Grimshaw gasped at she saw the young woman's injuries. Her hands came up to her face to cover her eyes, as she turned away.

Dutch looked steely faced, "and that, Hosea, is why she is staying in my cabin" Dutch spoke firmly, "if Miss Grimshaw can't stand this sight, then the other ladies of the camp certainly won't".

Dutch turned to face Susan Grimshaw, he spoke quietly.

"Miss Grimshaw, please can you fetch some hot water, blankets and clean rags, we need to deal with this young ladies injuries".

Susan Grimshaw swallowed hard "yes Dutch, I'll get on it, straight away". She turned to go

"And Miss Grimshaw..." She glanced back, trying not to look at the scene before her.

Dutch lowered his voice to a more gentle tone "I need a loose shirt for this young lady, once we've dealt with her..." he paused "injuries, one of my old shirts will do".

She nodded and hurried off in the direction of the Cabin, that had been assigned to the women.

Charles took a closer look, "those wounds are badly infected" he put the flat of his hand on the girls forehead "she is running a high fever".

Dutch looked at Charles and raised an eyebrow "I figured that much, Charles. We need to clean these wounds".

Charles took a closer look. It didn't take much to see, that the wounds were badly infected. Even if you were blind the smell would have given it away.

"It needs cleaning before we do anything else, and first thing in the morning I will go and look for some herbs to help with the fever and the infection".

The door opened slowly. Susan Grimshaw, who had now composed herself, came through the door with the requested items. Hot water, blankets, clean rags and an old shirt. She laid them on the table, managing to divert her gaze from the young woman.

"Here, let me know if you need anything else" she whispered

"Thank you, Miss Grimshaw" Dutch responded, not lifting his gaze from the young woman on the table.

As she closed the door, there was sound of hoof-beats outside. Dutch looked up "that'll be Arthur, hopefully he's got that O'Driscoll maggot" he growled.

"Charles, please can you get Bill to stow him somewhere, I can't deal with him right now. Then come back here with Arthur, I think I may need both of you to help for the task ahead".

Charles stood up and headed for the door "of course" he replied. He slipped out the door quietly.

Dutch pulled a knife out of his belt and started to cut the blood encrusted clothes from the woman on the table

Hosea stared at him "Dutch, what do you think you're doing, you can't..." he didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. Dutch interrupted him.

"What Hosea, I can't remove this poor woman's clothes that are reeking of blood and pus. Which even a woman of Miss Grimshaw's experience, can't bear to lay eyes upon?" he glared at the older man.

Hosea stuttered "Its...I... I'm just not used to seeing things like this".

Dutch lowered his voice.

"Nobody is Hosea, nobody is..."

By the time Arthur and Charles came into the room, most of the blood encrusted remains of the young woman's clothes lie in shreds on the floor.

She lay on the blanket she had been wrapped in, her back exposed.

Dutch had already started to wash away the dried blood and pus from her back with the warm water and clean rags that Miss Grimshaw had supplied. In a way it made the wounds look worse where the leather thongs of the whip had bitten into the flesh, leaving it open and raw.

Charlies looked over at Dutch and pulled a bottle from his bag.

"Can I make a suggestion? Use this" he passed the bottle over to Dutch

Dutch looked at the bottle

"Whiskey?"

"Yes" Charles responded "Poor it on the wounds, it will help to clean and disinfect them"

Arthur looked and raised his eyebrows "Isn't that a waste of good whiskey?"

The other 3 men turned and stared at him

"I guess not" Arthur shrugged his shoulders, thinking that it sure as hell was, but what did he know.

Dutch opened the bottle and poured small amounts of the liquid over the wounds of the young woman's back. The raw alcohol on the open wound caused the young woman to whimper as she fell in and out of consciousness. Each time a droplet touched one of the open sores, her back would spasm uncontrollably.

"Thank god, she's barely conscious...the pain she must be in" Hosea shook his head.

Dutch picked up another clean rag and soaked it in warm water to wipe the remnants of the whiskey away.

"I think that's the best we can do for now, at least for those cuts" he whispered.

Charles took a closer look.

"The air should help dry it out, although a balm applied to the wounds would probably speed up the healing. It won't be very pleasant for her though." he noted.

Dutch looked at Charles

"We're really lucky to have you with us, Thank you"

The halfbreed nodded in acknowledgement.

Dutch looked across at Arthur.

"Arthur, pass me that shirt".

Arthur, picked up the shirt and looked at it, as he passed it across. It didn't look very old to him. The one he was wearing was in a worse state than that, still he guessed that she needed it more than him right now.

Dutch gently lifted the semi lifeless body of the young woman to put on the shirt. As he lifted her he couldn't help but notice her pert breasts.

Dutch tried to hide his smile, as Hosea looked away. He knew that he wasn't comfortable with having such a young woman nude in a cabin full of men.

He finally buttoned the shirt through.

"This isn't ideal I know, but it has to be done" he commented, more for Hosea's benefit, than for Arthur or Charles.

"Now for the tricky bit" he sighed

Hosea looked at him, with a look of surprise.

"Tricky? Whats more tricky than having a nude young woman manhandled by four strange men!"

Dutch rolled his eyes. "We're going to have to lay this girl on her back whilst we splint the leg, I think" Dutch sighed

"I don't want to make her back worse than it is already, but I don't see we have a choice".

Hosea looked at Charles "do you have any experience with broken legs, because I know I don't and I'm pretty sure that Dutch and Arthur don't either", he glanced at the two men and they both shook their head.

Charles looked at the girl on the table, and then at Dutch.

"Can you prop her up in a sitting position, I need to take a look at the broken one and see how bad it is. And at least this way we won't be making her back any worse".

He then looked at Arthur "I need you to get me some wood and strips of cloth for a splint, can you do that?"

"Sure" I'll go see what I can find" he turned on his heel and headed towards the door. He wasn't expecting the day to end like this when they rode out earlier. He lit a cigarette and took a couple of puffs, before flicking the butt into the snow. He then headed off to find the materials for the splint.

By the time Dutch had manipulated the girl into a sitting position it was more than noticeable that the shirt didn't cover much. Certainly not from the waist downwards anyway. The O'Driscolls had removed the remainder of her clothes up at the cabin.

Hosea, whilst trying to keep his eyes averted, realised that he wouldn't be much help if he couldn't look at what he was supposed to be doing.

He slowly got up and looked at Dutch "I'm going to see if Miss Grimshaw can find some more clothes to cover up this poor unfortunate"

Dutch smiled to himself, poor Hosea, he didn't cope too well with dealing with the ladies!

He glanced down where the bottom of the shirt ended. He licked his lips and quickly glanced around hoping that no one had noticed. My god she was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman he had come across lately, Including Miss O'Shea. And her body, so perfectly formed, skin like porcelain.

He was pretty sure that the rest of them had noticed too. Well if they were getting any ideas, they all had another think coming!

His mind snapped back to the task in hand.

Charles looked at the leg. "I don't think its too bad, but this is going to hurt when I put the splint on"

Dutch looked at Charles "she's still pretty much out of it" he replied.

"She won't be, when I put the splint on" he looked deadly serious.

"I'm going to have to splint the upper and lower leg I think" he paused. "The lower leg is definitely broken, I'm not sure about the upper leg. It could be broken too, if not its badly bruised".

Dutch looked at Charles "Better to be safe than sorry, we don't want to have to put her through this twice."

Arthur opened the door and came in with an armful of wood and strips of cloth. He looked around the room;

"Where's Hosea" he asked

"Hes gone to look for...more clothing" Dutch replied, hardly able to keep a straight face.

Arthur look at the young lady on the table

"Oh...I see" he chuckled.

"OK" Charles said, you both need to do exactly as I say...OK"

Both men looked at Charles, the smiles had gone from their faces they both nodded.

Charles look at the wood and rags and began to lay them out on the table paralell with the leg.

"Are they ok?" Arthur asked, looking slightly worried.

"Yes, they will be fine, thank you Arthur" he replied.

Charles looked at Dutch "Dutch, you need to hold her really tightly round the waist and upper body. Are you OK with that, especially if she comes to, and starts to thrash" Dutch swallowed hard "yes, I'm good, lets get on with it"

Charles look across at Arthur, just as the door opened. All 3 men looked to see Javier in the doorway.

"Hosea asked me to come in. Just in case you needed some extra help. He's looking for clothes for..." he glanced at the table and saw the semi naked woman.

"ahh probably for her" he smiled.

Charles looked at Javier. "Well seeing as your here, we can use an extra pair of hands"

The Mexican walked across the room, "What do you need?"

"Have you ever splinted a broken leg, Javier" Charles asked

"Sure, once or twice, but its been a while" he replied.

Charles took a deep breath. He looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, you need to hold the leg firm by the knee and the upper leg..OK?"

Arthur gently took a grip on the left knee with one hand and placed the other one on her upper thigh. He swallowed hard, didn't seem quite right holding a woman he didn't even know that close with no clothes on. Now he knew why Hosea had beat a hasty retreat.

He put the thought out of his mind and concentrated on Charles.

"OK" he nodded at Charles who nodded back, he then looked across at Javier.

"Javier, when I Straighten the leg you need to splint it with the wood and cloth, from the ankle up to the top of the leg."

Javier nodded.

Charlies pulled on the broken leg and signaled Javier. At the same time, the young girl let out the shrillest, blood curdling scream, coupled with sobs. For those not in the room it would have been difficult to tell if the noise came from a person or an animal.

Javier worked quickly with the splint, whilst Arthur and Dutch held on to the young girl as instructed.

Being in a room with 4 strange men the poor girl must have though that her horrific ordeal was just about to start all over again.

Javier was quick with the splint, and as soon as he gave the signal, both Arthur and Charles released there grip.

Dutch slowly released one of his hands from her waist as he tried to calm her. He gently brushed a sweaty lock of hair from her face.

"Miss Rowan...Ella...you're safe now, you're hurt, but you are safe" his voice was soft and low

The screaming stopped to be replaced by sobs

Dutch looked across at Arthur "Pass me the water, shes going to need a drink after that".

"Wouldn't she be better off with the Whiskey, it would help with the pain?" he asked

Dutch looked at Arthur and shook his head

"No, I'm guessing she's pretty dehydrated, Whiskey would only make it worse"

Arthur passed the canteen over to dutch who allowed a small amount of water into the girls mouth and lips.

The sobbing gradually stopped and the tension in her body subsided.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't bear to look anymore. Her brain raced. Who were all these people, these strange men. And the man who spoke to her, how did he know her name? She was exhausted. She didn't know where she was, how long she had been here, or in the previous cabin, she shuddered, as she slipped back into unconciousness as the pain took its toll on her broken body.

Javier and Charles exchanged glances, both wondering how exactly Dutch knew the girls name.

Dutch glanced across the room "Thank you, gentlemen", Arthur, please can you help me put this young lady to bed?"

Arthur walked across the room and they lifted her gently from the table to the bed. Dutch picked up the extra blankets and covered her with them.

"Thank you Arthur, you better go and get some rest, its been a long day" he forced a smile

Arthur looked at him, "What about you, are you OK?" he asked

"Yes, son. I'm fine. I'll just sit with her a while. Perhaps you could ask Hosea to bring in some cool water and a cloth so we can try and get this fever to break?" he replied.

Arthur nodded and walked to the door "Sure, I'll send him through, but don't forget you need your sleep too".

"Oh, and Arthur..." Dutch lowered his voice. "Don't tell anyone about the note, I have to think".

"Ok Dutch, if your sure".

He close the door quietly as he left the cabin.

Dutch looked down at the girl in the bed. He gently stroked the hair away from her petite face and continued to stroke her cheek.

"Well Miss Rowan...Ella" he whispered

"It appears that fate has brought you to my house...only time will tell what fate has planned for the pair of us" he smiled

The door opened with a creak and Hosea came in with a container of water and a cloth. He placed the container on the table and proceeded to soak the cloth in the cold water before wringing it out.

He looked at the girl asleep on the bed. His brow furrowed with concern.

"Is she... going to be OK?" he asked as he handed the cloth to Dutch.

Dutch looked at Hosea "Honestly Hosea, I don't know. But we've done the best we can tonight" he sighed, as he placed the cool cloth on the girls brow.

Hosea looked at Dutch "you look beat, Dutch. Just one thing though..how do you know her name?...the boys said you calmed her by saying her name?".

Dutch reached into his pocket and handed Hosea the note he had found at the O'Driscoll cabin.

"This is between you, me and Arthur. Nobody else needs to know. I don't even know if she knows the real truth. And I don't want her finding out by accident. That's if she even makes it through" he glanced down at the girl on the bed.

Hosea read the note, as he did the colour drained from his face. He handed the note back to Dutch.

"Is this..can it be true?" he asked.

Dutch shook his head "I don't know... "there was a quiver in his voice.

"I hope to god it isn't. But if it is...well...I really don't know what we'll do".

We need to find out more about this girl. But thats gonna have to wait".

Hosea looked at Dutch "where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"In this chair, I've slept in damn worse places than this. We'll sort out proper sleeping arrangements tomorrow, I'm hoping this weather will break soon, then we can move on, and we've still got that train to rob".

Hosea picked up another blanket that was laying on the table and threw it over to Dutch.

"Well at least keep yourself warm, I guess we'll see what tomorrow brings".

Dutch grabbed the blanket and covered himself and closed his eyes. Yes he thought, I guess we will.


	3. Chapter 3

Dutch Van Der Linde opened his eyes. He felt stiff. The chair was more uncomfortable to sleep in than he had thought it would be.

It was light, and there were a few rays of sunshine coming through the window. Not enough to warm the room, but maybe to start the thaw they were hoping for.

He looked over at the fire, it was a dull glow. He should get more wood.

He glanced at the bed. The young girl was breathing regularly. The fever had finally broken last night, She was pretty much out of the woods now, he thought, as long as they could get everything to heal.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door of the cabin creaking open.

Arthur walked through the door and handed Dutch a mug of steaming coffee.

"I though you could probably use this" he said. "How is she?"

Dutch took the coffee, and looked at the girl on the bed, then at Arthur.

"The fever broke last night. I think she's doing OK, I guess time will tell". He replied.

Arthur motioned to the door. "You reckon she's up to eating yet? Pearson's got some stew on the go, there ain't much meat in it, but its wet and warm".

Dutch looked across at the girl then back to Arthur.

"Can you bring a couple of bowls, I'm starving, and we'll see if she can eat something when she rouses" he said.

"Oh and can you bring a couple of logs for the fire, its nearly out" he added.

Arthur opened the door, "yeah sure, Oh and it looks like Charles is back, he went hunting herbs and stuff first thing. I'll send him in once he's had a chance to warm himself a bit"

Dutch looked at Arthur "Thank you, my boy. Not sure I could have done this without you.."

Arthur nodded ascent in Dutch's direction and left the cabin.

Dutch turned his attention to the bed. He removed the damp cloth from the young woman's forehead.

She stirred and her eyes opened.

He immediately calmed her, before the terrified look had a chance to escalate.

"sshhh, it OK" he gently touched the side of her face.

"wh...who are you?...wh...where am I?" tears welled up in her eyes and let out a cry.

"What have you done...it hurts so much?" She tried to move, but couldn't.

Dutch gently stroke her forehead and let his hand slowly stroke her cheek.

"sshh now" he spoke quietly "my name is Dutch...Dutch Van Der Linde" he paused to see if she recognised his name. It appeared that she had no idea who he was.

"your leg is broken" he continued "but its in a splint. You can have something for the pain soon."

He smile gently

"Your back is...". He paused trying to come up with an explanation which wouldn't frighten her any more than she was already.

"it has some nasty cuts" he whispered. "My friend is bringing some healing balm very soon".

He grabbed the water canteen from the table and placed his hand behind her head.

"Here, drink this" he said.

She took a drink, and let out a deep breath.

"Thank you. I..I" she started to try and say something, but the words wouldn't form on her tongue.

Dutch took her hand and held it for a moment.

"Don't talk now Miss Rowan. Just try and relax" he said.

"Do you think you could manage some food?" He asked.

She looked at him and blinked. "Maybe just a little"

He stood up. "Good. I'll get someone to bring you some"

He walked towards the door, and glanced back at the young woman.

She had a panicked look on her face..

"Don't worry" he said, as he walked out the door. "You are quite safe now".

Dutch looked across the camp towards the other buildings, where Arthur was talking to Pearson and Hosea.

"Arthur, Hosea" he yelled. They both looked up. "Hosea can you take that bowl of stew and feed our young guest. And Arthur once you've chucked some more logs on the fire, can you mount up. We have a train to rob!"

Hosea opened the door and walked into the cabin. He smiled at the young woman laying on the bed, her eyes had been trained on the door, even before he came inside.

"Ella?" he asked, knowing full well that there was no-one else in the room.

She nodded.

Hosea thought she looked a bit disappointed that he was the one bearing the food. But then he thought, that was no real surprise. One minute to be nursed by a dashing charismatic man, only to be replaced by an old fool. Still he would try his best.

"I've bought you some food, if you'd like it?" he smiled. "You certainly look a lot brighter than you did last night".

"Thank you" she forced a smile.

Hosea, put the food on the table. "here, let me sit you up a little. I'm sure your quite capable of feeding yourself".

He picked up the blanket that he had tossed to Dutch last night and folded it a few times and put it behind her back. She grimaced as a look of pain passed across her face.

He pretended not to notice, he didn't have Dutch's skill at nursing the sick he decided, so instead passed her the bowl of stew.

She raised a spoon of the broth to her mouth, pulling a face as the food hit her taste buds.

Hosea smile "Sorry, its not very nice, but at least its warm". Ella was about to smile, but her face contorted into a grimace as a wave of pain shot through her.

She dropped the spoon in bowl with a crash and gripped onto the blanket, until the wave had passed.

A tear rolled down her cheek "I can't bear this" she cried "its too much".

Hosea grabbed a cup from the table and poured a liberal amount of whiskey into it.

He put the cup to her lips.

"Quickly, drink this. It will help" he said.

He put the bowl of stew on the table.

"Its best if you just try and rest." He said.

He remove the blanket from behind her back so that she could lay down.

The shirt that they had put on last night was already damp with blood stains from her back, There was little he could do about that now.

She closed her eyes. The whiskey seemed to be having some effect, if only to let her sleep through the pain.

Hosea sat in the chair next to the bed. He would watch over her until the boys returned, hopefully Charles would have some idea how to ease the poor girls pain.

Hosea awoke with a start, a lot of noise outside meant the boys had returned, and their upbeat spirit probably meant it had been a successful take.

He opened the door, Dutch was smiling.

"Well?" he asked.

"Good, Hosea...very good" he said

Arthur piped up, "except we won't be letting Bill deal with any more explosives" He laughed.

"Oh Shut up, it weren't my fault" Bill groaned.

Dutch looked at Hosea. "Slight technical hitch with the detonator, but we got everything we came for".

He looked at the rest of the gang. "Go on boys, go get a drink, you deserve it."

Dutch turned to Hosea "How is she?"

Hosea shook his head. "Not good, she tried to eat a little of Pearson's stew, but the wounds on her back have opened up again."

Dutch shook his head "I don't think we can blame Pearson's Stew for that...let me speak with Charles. He was going to put together some sort of balm".

Hosea looked at Dutch "She's in a helluva lot of pain. I gave her some whiskey and she's been sleeping. But I don't know how long that will last." He sighed.

Dutch turned towards his cabin, he looked at Hosea. "Go and have a drink with the boys they can fill you in. Then can you ask Charles and Arthur to come over. I need to get Charles to take a look at her, and then they can both move the bed from the back room. At least tonight I intend to get some sleep." he sighed as he opened the cabin door.

He walked across the room and perched himself on the side of the bed. He glanced down at the back of his old shirt. It was caked with fresh blood and clear fluid. Well I suppose its not pus and poison. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

At that point, the door opened and Charles came in.

"Sorry Dutch, I meant to give you this, this morning". He passed a small flask over to Dutch.

Dutch walked over to Charles and took the flask. "What is it?"

Charles smiled. "Its a healing balm. You'll need to put it on her back. It should help the wounds heal a bit faster" he said.

Dutch glanced at the flask, "I'm assuming this won't be a particularly pleasant experience?".

Charles swallowed hard "No, it won't be. But without it, its likely that the wounds won't heal at all".

Charles looked over at the young woman, "I thought it might be a good idea to take a look at the leg as well. I think we may be able to do away with the upper splint. Without use the muscles will start to waste. Its a fine balance so the bones will heal without the muscles wasting away".

Dutch looked at Charles and frowned. "but she won't be able to walk anyway if the lower leg is still in a splint?"

"True" Charles replied, "but you can manipulate and massage the upper leg muscles so they don't waste away, once the lower leg is healed you'll need to do the same".

Dutch gave Charles a friendly slap on the shoulder. "We're going to need your guidance on this my boy".

Charles was a little confused. "I don't understand why you don't just return her to her family. Surely they can't be that hard to find". He said.

"Its complicated, Charles, very complicated. Lets just see what we can do, OK?" he replied.

Charles nodded.

"I think she might be waking. Now is going to be as good time as any to get this done. Like I said its not going to be pleasant. Lets free up the leg first though. It will make dealing with the other issue a little easier".

Ella started to open her eyes. She was happy to see the man who was being so kind. Even though she didn't know who he was. Dutch, she tried to think if the name should mean anything, but she couldn't think. The other man she vaguely recognised from the previous evening.

Dutch sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hello my dear. I hear you haven't been too good today?"

Tears welled up in her eyes "I...I.."

Dutch stroked her face, but his voice was firm.

"Now listen. You have been hurt, quite badly". He gestured to Charles.

"This is my friend Charles. He is a healer, we need to have a look and see if we can't help you. It may be painful, but its the only way...do you understand?".

She nodded, but the look of fear had returned to her face.

Dutch softened his tone. His large hand gently held her face, whilst his thumb stroked her forehead.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be here, OK?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Dutch held the young woman's hand whilst Charles remove the blanket from her lower body and looked at the leg. Her lower leg from the ankle to the knee was swollen, but her upper thigh appeared just to be badly bruised.

He squeezed her toe. "Can you feel this he asked.

She nodded.

Charles pulled his hunting knife from his belt. Ella gasped. Dutch squeezed her hand gently.

"Ella...just look at me" he commanded.

She snapped her eyes away from Charles and look straight at Dutch's face.

Charles cut away the cloth from her upper leg and removed the wood splint.

He felt the muscle on her thigh.

Ella winced, and looked at Charles.

Dutch grabbed her jaw with his free hand and forced her to look at his face.

"Look at me, I said" he shouted.

Ella gasped. Not sure who to be more scared of, the Indian with the knife, or the man who she was being force to look at.

Charles look at Dutch. "OK that's the leg dealt with". He said.

Dutch release his hand from the girls jaw. He gently cupped he face in both hands. His voice was gentle now.

"Ella...we aren't going to hurt you" he said slowly.

He gently let go of her face. She nodded. Her whole body visibly relaxed.

Dutch gently moved Ella round so her legs were hanging over the side of the bed, She let out a cry as the blood started to circulate into her broken leg. He gently took her hands and squeezed them.

"It will pass" he said.

After a few moments she looked at him and nodded.

Dutch looked across at Charles.

"I think we need a few moments", Charles nodded.

"Can you go and see Miss Grimshaw and ask for another shirt" Dutch requested.

Charles nodded again.

He looked at Charles "I'll deal with her back whilst your gone"

"And if you have anything in your arsenal to relieve the pain, that would also be good" he whispered.

Charles nodded and walked to the door, he wasn't really sure why, but he didn't really want to stick around whilst Dutch was ministering to the poor girls back.

Dutch looked at Ella "Now I'm going to take off this shirt. Do you trust me, Ella?" He whispered.

She looked at him and nodded.

He slowly started to unbutton the shirt, reveal the naked body. He moved his head close to hers.

"Don't move" he whispered in her ear, the breath from his lips caused the delicate hairs to stand up on her neck.

She let out a little gasp.

He walked slowly so he was standing behind her. He gently slid the shirt off of her shoulders letting his hands linger on the bare flesh for just a little longer than was entirely necessary.

He gently peeled the shirt off where it had stuck to her back. She winced, and apart from a short gasp, she didn't make a sound.

Finally he removed the sleeves from her arms.

He took out the flask that Charles had given him, and started to massage the lotion into the lesions on her back.

She moaned a little, but for some reason she dare not move.

Once he had finished working in the balm, he moved he locks of auburn hair, that hung down her back and draped them over one shoulder,

He slowly ran his finger down the side of her neck, tracing a line to her shoulders.

Her back arched, uncontrollably.

He tilted her head back, his lips almost touched her ear and he whispered.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it".

Ella couldn't answer, she felt like all the energy and been drained out of her body.

Dutch picked up the spare blanket and wrapped it around her naked body, and gently stroked her face.

Just then the door opened and Charles walked in with a pile of clothes, which he laid on the table.

"There's a clean shirt and a loose pair of britches that we think will go over the splint. She'll need something on if were going to be travelling in the next few days."

"Thank you Charles, that will be fine, did you manage to find anything for the pain?".

"Not exactly" replied Charles "but this is a sleep draught so, I guess she will be able to sleep through it."

He handed the small bottle to Dutch.

Dutch smiled, "can you give me a few minutes. I need to get these clothes on and get her settled. I think this evenings events have taken their toll. Perhaps you and Arthur can come back in a while to sort out somewhere for me to sleep".

"Of course" Charles replied. "We'll come back in a little while".

With that Charles left the cabin.

Dutch slowly removed the blanket from Ella, to reveal her young naked body. He carefully dressed her in the clean shirt and trousers.

Once he had dressed her, Dutch pick her up carefully, laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

He spoke softly "Ella..." He gently stroked her face.

She opened her eyes. He noticed what a beautiful shade of blue they were.

"You need to drink this" he said. He poured some of the liquid into her mouth.

She swallowed the liquid, it taste sweet and bitter at the same time, she thought.

She blinked, trying to stay awake, to make sense of what had just happened. But the sleep draft had already started working. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

A short time later Arthur and Charles came in with another bed, and some blankets.

Arthur looked at Dutch.

"Everything OK?" he asked.

Dutch replied "Oh yes my boy, everything is coming together nicely".


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Morgan walked from his cabin. He shivered slightly. He really hated the snow. He would be glad to leave this place.

Pearson was starting to pack up.

Arthur looked across at Pearson.

"Any coffee" he asked.

Pearson nodded towards the fire. "you'll have to hurry though"

Arthur poured a cup of coffee and walked across to the other side of the camp. Most of the supplies had already been piled onto the convoy of wagons. It was just a case of getting everyone ready to leave.

Bill Williamson came out of one of the far cabins, dragging the O'Driscoll boy. Arthur thought he might have felt a bit sorry for him, if he hadn't seen the ghastly scene in the cabin, at the O'Driscoll camp. He was really only a kid.

But he had seen it, and no one had really had time to interrogate the boy. What with robbing the train, and rescuing John off the mountain. Not to mention Dutch being distracted with the girl they had rescued.

There would be time enough for that when they got down off this mountain. If the kid had anything to do with it he would make sure he died, and slow.

Bill shouted across at Arthur "Where shall I stow him?"

Arthur pointed to the nearest Wagon. "chuck him in the back of that one".

He chucked the dregs of his coffee on the ground and put the metal mug back in his bag.

He looked towards Dutch's cabin, and walked across. He was about to open the door when Miss Grimshaw came up behind him. She handed him a thick coat.

"Here" she said. "Give this to Dutch, for the young lady. She'll need something warmer than a shirt while we travel out of this snow".

Arthur took the coat, and nodded thanks.

Arthur entered the cabin and glanced across at the bed. The young woman was still fast asleep.

Dutch had already put his heavy coat on ready for travelling.

He passed Dutch the coat. "Miss Grimshaw reckons she'll need this out there."

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Can you give me a hand, Charles gave me a sleeping draft to give her last night, she hasn't stirred this morning. I think we just need to get her into one of the wagons".

Arthur nodded. "lets get this coat on her first" he said.

Both men managed to get the coat on the sleeping girl. Arthur then picked her up and carried her to the front wagon. He still couldn't believe how little she weighed, he wondered if she was younger than he had originally thought.

He placed her in the back of the wagon, it was covered so it may give her some extra protection from the cold.

Dutch followed with a couple of extra blankets to cover her with.

Arthur looked at the girl and then at Dutch. "I might ask Charles for some of whatever you gave her last night". Both men laughed.

Dutch looked at Arthur, "We'll all sleep better when we see the back of this god-damn mountain".

Hosea walked towards the two men, "I think we should head to a little place called Horseshoe Overlook, near a town called Valentine".

Dutch looked at Hosea "OK, I guess any place has got to be better than this. You two take that wagon. I'm gonna keep an eye on the girl".

Dutch headed off towards the lead wagon. Arthur looked at Hosea.

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it with that girl?

Hosea shook his head. "I don't know, you probably know more than me, after all, you're the one who found her".

Arthur shrugged. "She is pretty. But if I'd got as distracted as that over a girl, I'd be eating my own balls for breakfast". He rolled his eyes

Hosea laughed. "Well, whatever it is, I doubt its gonna end well. Especially with the O'Driscolls thrown into the mix"

He climbed onto the Wagon. "Come on Arthur, lets get out of here".

The convoy of wagons were about halfway off the mountain when Ella awoke. The motion of the wagon, was jarring. Not so much on her back, but her leg was beginning to throb.

She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" Dutch asked. She nodded.

The wagon hit a stone which caused it to jolt.

She looked at Dutch and shook her head.

"Its my leg..." She squeeze her eyes closed and gritted her teeth, hoping that the pain would ease.

Dutch thought for a moment, he took the small bottle out of his pocket and opened the lid.

"Here, drink this" he said. She took a small sip, she recognised the taste from the previous night.

The effect was almost instant, as she drifted back to sleep.

Dutch looked at the bottle in amazement. What the hell is in this he thought. He quickly stoppered the bottle and popped it back in his pocket. He made a mental note to speak with Charles when they arrived at the new camp.

The journey took a lot less time than they expected. The sun, had begun to work its magic and as they followed the track down the mountain they were able to see sprouts of grass poking through the snow.

By the time they reached the Dakota River crossing, there was no sign of any snow.

The camp location was perfect.

As soon as they arrived at Horseshoe Overlook, Dutch put Miss Grimshaw and Pearson to work, setting up the camp.

Dutch pulled Miss Grimshaw to one side.

"Please can you make sure that there are two beds in my tent, Miss Grimshaw, Miss Rowan will be lodging with me" he said.

She gave him a confused look.

"If that's what you want, Dutch. I will make the arrangements"

He narrowed his eyes.

"It is. And you may wish to make alternative arrangement for Miss O'Shea"

Susan Grimshaw swallowed hard "Does she know?" she asked.

Dutch turned to walk away, he looked back over his shoulder. "Not yet, but she's about to find out" he replied.

No body heard exactly the conversation that Dutch had with Molly O'Shea. They did, however hear her screaming at him and telling he was a bastard.

As he walked back towards his tent, he turned to look at her

"This is not open for debate" he shouted. "And if you harm one hair on her head, I will personally put a bullet in your brain".

He stormed across the camp. His face bright red.

Everyone kept out of his way for the rest of the afternoon.

They knew not to approach him in his current mood.

Susan Grimshaw was the first to speak to him.

"Dutch" she said. "Your tent is ready. we've added an extra bed as requested".

He turned to face her "Thank you", he had begun to calm down after the clash with Molly.

"Would you like me to get a couple of the boys to move Miss Rowan from the wagon to your tent" she asked.

"Yes please, I think she may still be sleeping, so please ask them to handle her gently"

Susan Grimshaw nodded.

Arthur walked up to the wagon. Micah and Bill were leaning against the wagon looking in at the sleeping girl.

"What the hell are you two looking at" he yelled.

Micah grinned "Steady on cow-poke. Fancy ya chances do you, I'd give her one, for sure, how about you Bill"

Arthur gave Micah a shove "Get out of here you greasy moron."

Micah grinned and shrugged his shoulders "just sayin'" he said, as he walked away.

Arthur looked at Bill. "Are you going to give me a hand, or what"

"Yeah OK, keep your shirt on" he said. He climbed into the wagon and picked up Ella and passed the sleeping girl to Arthur.

"Not much of her, is there" he said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and carried her to Dutch's tent.

Dutch was sitting on one of the beds reading and smoking a cigar.

"Do you need anything?" Arthur asked as he lay the girl on the empty bed.

He shook his head. "Thank you, I can take care of her from here, but if you see Charles, send him over, would you".

"Sure" Arthur replied as he left the tent. As he walked away he saw Dutch close the tent door. He shook his head. What the hell was going on. He walked to his own tent and laid down. Trying to figure it out.

Dutch looked and the girl laying in his tent. It was only now that he had a chance to look at her properly. Shoulder length auburn hair flowed on her head. Blue eyes, a deep azure, like pools that you could fall into. Her skin was the colour of pale porcelain, and her frame was petite. Dutch thought that he could quite easily put his hands round her slender waste, there was so little of it. He wasn't sure if her lightness, size and complexion was due to the amount of time she had spent with the O'Driscolls. He couldn't be sure how long she had actually been held there.

He re-examined the note, but found no date on it. He looked at the signature on the note. Maxwell Rowan. He had to find out who this was. Father, Brother possibly. Now that they were closer to civilisation, he would make some enquiries. He would start tomorrow.

He stepped out of the tent to see Charles heading in his direction.

"Charles" he said, "a word if you wouldn't mind."

"What do you need" he said.

Dutch pulled out the bottle from his pocket "I'd be interested to know what this is" he smiled.

Charles smiled back "just an Indian remedy that my mother taught me how to make".

"Is she still sleeping" he asked.

"I gave her another dose during the journey over" Dutch replied. "Her leg was giving her some pain, perhaps you could take another look at it tomorrow, just to make sure its healing."

Charles nodded "She will probably sleep until the morning now. You should be able to start work on the upper leg tomorrow. The bruising should have gone down by then".

Dutch smiled "This young girl owes you a huge debt of gratitude. Its likely that you have saved her life" he said.

Charles nodded "I will look in tomorrow" he turned and headed towards the campfire.

As Charles predicted, Ella carried on sleeping through the rest of the day and through the following night.

Dutch decided to leave her as she was until she woke. Although the climate was a lot warmer than in the mountains, he didn't think the extra warmth of the winter coat would hurt.

She awoke a little after dawn, once the camp had more or less come to life, with the smell of coffee brewing and people milling about, doing chores and grabbing the stew that Pearson had prepared.

Dutch laid his favourite book down, as Ella started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked a little startled, but there was no fear on her face, just a look of her adjusting to her new surroundings.

Dutch took one of her hands and gave it a gentle re-assuring squeeze. She smiled.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're at our new camp" he responded "out of the mountains, and a little closer to civilisation".

"how is your leg feeling" he asked.

"A little sore" she said. "But I would really like to be out of this bed" she attempted to sit, but he gently placed a hand on her chest and shook his head.

"lets take a look at that leg first, and then your back" he added.

She sighed "I'm really starting to feel a lot better". She pushed against the restraining hand.

"I'll be the judge of that", he said, applying a little more pressure."

She relented, a frown crossed her face, and she rolled her eyes as she lay back down.

Dutch stifled a laugh. "I think you're probably feeling better" he said. "But" he paused for dramatic effect "you still have a long way to go".

He paused. "What can you tell me of your family?"

"Only my father" she said quietly

"My mother died when I was quite young, I'm not sure where my father is" a shadow fell across her face.

"I...I'm not even sure if he's still... alive". Her voice began to quiver, a tear began to trickle down her face.

Dutch gently touched her face and wipe the tear away with his thumb.

I'm sorry Ella...I didn't mean to upset you. He looked intently at her face.

"I will try and find out for you" he lied.

He was pretty certain that her father was still alive. After all who else could Maxwell Rowan be.

He quickly changed the subject.

"I'll see if I can find Charles, he needs to take a look at that leg before we decide how much better you are".

Dutch, left the tent he grabbed a cup of coffee, and then looked around the camp for Charles.

He found him chopping wood.

"Charles, could you come over to my tent once you've finished here." he said.

He smiled. "Our young guest is wanting to get out of bed and get some fresh air I think, but I would really like you to check her leg, before I let her loose."

Charles looked up. "I'm almost done here, I'll come over shortly", he returned to the task in hand.

Ella was confused. Why was she feeling like this. One minute this man, the only really friendly face she'd seen in months, was being kind, then shouting, the making her cry, then touching her in ways, that no one had ever done. She felt like she wanted to run away, but that was a bad idea. Things had been pretty bad in the cabin, but got infinitely worse after she had tried to run away. A wave of nausea passed over her as she thought about it. She shuddered. And anyway she thought, there wasn't much chance of her running anywhere in her current condition.

On the plus side, she was a bit nearer a town now, so at least once she was back up on her feet, she could try and get away. She wondered what town though.

She snapped out of her day dreaming as Charles and Dutch entered the tent.

Dutch looked down at her

"Lets take a look, shall we" he smiled.

Dutch removed the blankets and pulled up the leg of the britches which covered the splinted leg.

Charles looked alarmed. He turned to Dutch and whispered in his ear.

"Something's not right, we need to get that splint off quickly"

Dutch nodded.

Ella looked at the two men, panic in her face "What's wrong…something's wrong...what is it...tell me" her voice was panicked too.

Dutch put one hand firmly on her shoulder and the on her face to turn her head to the side. He didn't want her to see, what Charles was about to do. He wasn't actually sure himself what Charles was going to do, but he had a good idea it wouldn't be very pleasant.

Charles took the hunting knife out of his belt and quickly cut the lengths of cloth holding the splints in place. The leg underneath was white where some of the skin had started to blister. He put the knife into the leg and sliced downwards.

A gush of clear fluid fell to the floor.

Ella let out a scream which ripped the air.

Everyone in the camp stopped what they were doing and stared at Dutch's tent.

Arthur, hearing the scream jumped off his bed and ran at full tilt to Dutch's tent.

By now the scream had turned into a sob

Arthur looked at Charles "What the f..."

"Its OK" Charles said calmly

"Like hell it is..." Arthur exclaimed as he looked at the cut on her leg.

Charles remained calm and looked at Arthur.

"Can you go and find some clean strips of cloth that we can use as bandages".

Arthur looked at Charles for a few seconds, his mouth open just staring.

Dutch looked at him "Arthur...Son, Please see what you can find"

Arthur snapped out of the daze and headed out the tent.

Dutch looked at Charles with a horrified expression on his face

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

Charles took a deep breath.

"There was a swelling, I just released the pressure. I don't think we need the splint any more, it was probably making it worse. We just need to keep an eye on the leg now, keep it bandaged and clean"

Arthur returned to the tent with some strips of cloth. He also had a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He passed the cloth to Charles and took a slug of the whiskey. He looked at Dutch and offered the bottle.

Dutch smiled, took the bottle and took a slug of whiskey, he then turned to look at Ella and put the bottle to her lips

"Drink" he said.

She obeyed and took a couple of gulps.

"Charles" he said, as he offered the bottle.

Charles looked up and shook his head. He continued to bandage Ella's leg.

Once he had finished he looked up. I need to clean my knife he said. He moved towards the tent exit. He turned to Dutch "you probably want to check her back as well". With that he calmly walked out of the tent.

Arthur looked at Dutch and raised his hands in a shrug. Dutch sat there for a moment aghast, not sure what had just happened.

Ella buried her head in Dutch's chest, stifling a sob. He stroked her hair gently.

Once she had relaxed, he laid her head on the bed, and got up.

What a mess – he went outside to where some of the ladies were sitting.

He found Miss Grimshaw sitting with Mary-Beth sewing.

"Good morning ladies" he smiled. "I wonder if I could impose upon the pair of you" he asked.

Susan Grimshaw looked up, "What can we do for you Dutch", she smiled back.

"There's been a little incident in my tent" he said. "I wonder if one of you would mind..."

Susan quietly interrupted "Of course we don't mind".

"And would one of you mind sitting with Miss Rowan for a while" he added.

"I need to go into Valentine" he smiled "and thank you".

Miss Grimshaw and Mary-Beth, put down their sewing. Slightly intrigued as to what they might find, they headed towards Dutch's Tent.

Dutch walked back towards the centre of camp, he scanned the area and spotted Arthur.

"Arthur...will you ride with me?" he called.

Arthur turned round "Of course".

They both walked towards where the horses were hitched.

They mounted up.

"Where are we going" Arthur asked.

Dutch looked at him and his face darkened "Valentine, we're going to try and find out who Maxwell Rowan is".


	5. Chapter 5

Before they had a chance to ride out of camp, Strauss came running over.

"Mr Morgan" he shouted. "if you are heading out I have a debtor who I need you to persuade to pay up, a Mr Downes just outside Valentine"

Dutch sighed and turned to Strauss

"Really Herr Strauss. Can't you see we are busy." he said.

"Have a word with one of the other boys, John or Micah. They can do this just as well."

Arthur turned to Strauss "Word of warning though, if you get Micah to go, tell him just to rough 'em up a bit, otherwise he's likely to put a bullet in their head"

With that the men rode off down the path.

Dutch turned to Arthur, "I wish you two boys would get along. Micah isn't that bad"

Arthur Grunted, "You wouldn't say that if you'd heard what he said about Miss Rowan earlier today." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Dutch looked at Arthur slightly perturbed, but let it pass.

It was only a short ride into Valentine, which they took at a steady trot. Dutch decided that there wasn't really any point pushing the horses too hard, as they were only after information and it was unlikely that they'd turn up in Valentine to find Maxwell Rowan standing there.

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Have we got anything to go on, or are we just clutching at straws here" he asked.

Dutch sighed "You seriously think we would be riding out if I didn't have something to go on"

Arthur shrugged. He felt Dutch had been a little preoccupied with the girl, but didn't think that now was the time to mention it.

"What do we know then?" he asked.

Dutch looked at Arthur

"I found out, with a little probing that Ella..Miss Rowan, has no family except her father. Mother died when she was young, no siblings" he said.

He pulled out the note and read aloud.

"This is a legal document to confirm that I, Maxwell Rowan do pass legal guardianship of my Daughter Ella Rowan to Colm O'Driscoll for the sum of $50."

"Only a legal guardian could do that, so as the last names are the same, that has to mean family, with no brothers, its got to mean father." he added.

Arthur frowned "well it could be an Uncle I suppose." He thought for a moment longer.

He looked across at Dutch "If he signed her across as legal guardian, then she's got to be younger than we thought".

Dutch thought for a second. "Well how young" he said.

Arthur scratched his head. "I dunno, probably younger than 18 or 21" he laughed. "Maybe you should have asked her how old she was, you haven't done..." He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence.

"Arthur!" he yelled "Of course not, I'm not some monster, she's barely been conscious for the last 3 days", he paused "Anyway, he might have lied to Colm just to get the $50. If he's willing to sell his daughter for $50 he'd be willing to lie"

Arthur nodded. "Sounds like a piece of work if you ask me".

Dutch nodded.

They hitched the horses outside the saloon.

Dutch looked at Arthur "I guess this is as good place as any to start."

Arthur nodded in agreement "You check in there then, and I'll go over to the general store"

He motioned up the street, "There's also the gunsmith and the church, or maybe the sheriffs office if we get desperate."

Dutch raised an eyebrow "lets give the sheriffs office a miss for now, you take the store and the gunsmith, I'll check the church. Meet me at the stables after, because that's gotta be worth a look too". Arthur nodded, and headed up the street to the store.

Dutch walked into the saloon and headed to the bar.

The barkeep looked over. "What'll it be" he said

"Whiskey, and a little information if you have it." He chucked a few dollars on the bar. In a town like this, that should be enough to loosen some tongues.

The Barkeep put the whiskey on the counter and picked up the money

"What do you need to know?" he asked.

Dutch walked out the saloon a few dollars lighter and with no more information. He was beginning to think that this was a fools errand. He wondered if Arthur was having any better luck.

He walked up to the church and tried the door. Locked. Typical

A voice he recognised called out "Well Well, its a bit early in the day for absolution!"

He turned round "Josiah Trelawny" he laughed.

"I certainly didn't expect to find you out here."

"Well one has to keep one's options open you know" he laughed.

Dutch frowned and became serious "I'm actually glad to see you, I think you may be able to help me out"

Josiah raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Come on Josiah, I'm meeting up with Arthur at the Saloon around the corner, I'll fill you in."

Arthur was sitting at a table with a whiskey in his hand, he glanced up and was surprised to see the pair.

Dutch looked at him "Anything?" he asked.

Arthur shook his head, "You?"

Dutch shook his head "Nope"

Josiah looked at the pair of them "OK, what's going on?"

They sat down and Dutch told Josiah the whole story.

Josiah sighed. "Well its not much to go on. Considering the location of the cabin, I'd hazard a guess that they're either from Valentine, or Strawberry. You've drawn a blank here, so I'm guessing Strawberry is the best bet."

Dutch looked at both of them, and lowered his voice. "I can't set foot in West Elizabeth right now"

Josiah looked at him,"which neatly brings me to why I'm here… I've located Sean, he's alive...for now"

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Go get Javier and Charles. Meet Josiah back here and you can try and get Sean."

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Don't you need Charles back at camp, for Miss Rowan?

Dutch shook his head, "It shouldn't be for more than a few days, if anything happens, there's always the doctor in Valentine.

Josiah looked at Dutch "And then I'll make a few enquiries in Strawberry"

Dutch got up and gave Josiah a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Thank you Josiah, let me know what you find".

Arthur and the boys will meet you at the Saloon here, then you can head out together.

Josiah nodded.

"Come on Arthur, let get back to camp".

The two men left the saloon and mounted their horses. They pushed on hard, both for different reasons.

By the time they got back to camp it was late afternoon. Arthur rounded up Javier and Charles and they headed straight back out to Valentine to meet up with Trelawny.

Dutch walked back to his tent, feeling a bit frustrated at the wasted trip into town.

He entered the tent, to find Mary-Beth reading. Ella was sleeping.

Mary-Beth close her book and walked to the door "She's been asleep since you left" She said.

Dutch smiled "Thank you, Mary-Beth"

He looked at Ella laying there asleep. Who are you, he thought, and more to the point, who wanted you to disappear.

His thoughts were interrupted as the young woman started to mumble in her sleep

"No...No… you can't"

He move to her bedside and touched her shoulder. She awoke with a start, with a look of sheer terror on her face, until she realised where she was and she visibly relaxed.

She looked at Dutch. She didn't know whether to smile or cry. She decided in a split second to do neither. She had survived so far.

"Will you take me outside for a while" she looked very serious.

Dutch was slightly taken a back. He had half expected tears or screams after the trauma of this morning.

He helped her to sit and was relieved to notice that the shirt on her back was still dry.

"I will he" he said, "but you have promise me you wont try and walk" he looked at her sternly "I mean it" he said

"I promise, but I don't think I could even if I wanted to." She half smiled

He opened the tent flap and then carried her outside to the bench next to his tent, and sat her down.

The sun was beginning to set, it was low in the sky, but still quite bright.

"Its nice here" she said.

Dutch looked at her "Better than the mountains", he smiled.

She turned to look at him. She frowned slightly. "Who are you really? And what's going to happen to me?"

Dutch laughed. "I am really Dutch Van Der Linde" he paused. "And nothing is going to happen to you. This is our family, and you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

She took a deep breath. "And what if I don't want to stay, what if I want to leave?" she asked.

"Well" he paused "we have plenty of horses, you can just get on one and ride away".

She laughed "I can't ride"

Dutch rolled his eyes, "Well of course you can't ride now, but when your leg has healed, if you still want to leave, then you can"

She looked at him and shook her head "No you don't understand, I can't ride...I've never been on a horse in my life"

He laughed "Don't be ridiculous, everyone can ride"

"Don't laugh, I can't...no one ever taught me" she said and looked away.

Dutch hooked his finger under her chin and tilted head until she looked him in the eye.

"Then we'll teach you" he said, and smiled.

The following morning, Dutch sat at one of the tables outside talking to Hosea.

He retold the conversation that he'd had with the girl.

Hosea laughed "You can't be serious, a girl gets to her age and she's never been on a horse, how could that be"

Dutch frowned. "I don't know, Hosea. It doesn't make any sense. Unless she's been locked up since she was a child" he replied.

Hosea thought for a moment, "Or she's lost her memory", he scratched his head "come to think of it, she never actually told you her name, you just assumed because of the note you found at the cabin".

Dutch looked at Hosea.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see if Josiah comes up with anything, there's certainly someone out there called Ella Rowan, whether she's asleep in my tent at the moment, remains to be seen"

"What will you do in the meantime" Hosea asked.

"Carry on I guess, tending her injuries, I can't throw her out just because she can't ride a horse" he laughed. "Anyway, there are other things on my mind right now, like whether or not the boys have managed to get Sean, I guess we'll just have to wait and see".

Dutch headed back to his tent, he still couldn't believe that she couldn't ride a horse. Well, I guess there would be one way to find out, put her on one and see what happens, a bit like chucking someone in the creek to see if they could swim.

Ella was sitting in on the side of the bed her legs dangling down. She was staring at her injured leg, deep in thought.

Dutch smiled "I don't think you can will it to heal, just by staring it at it" he said.

Ella Jumped, and looked up. "I didn't hear you come in"

He sat down on the bed, just behind her. "I need to look at your back, make sure its healing" he said quietly.

She put her hands to the top bottom of the shirt, but before she had a chance to unfasten the first button she felt his hands on hers. He gently moved her hands away

"Stay still", he whispered his head close to hers "I'll do it". His voice was deep and gentle, almost hypnotising.

He sat on the bed and from behind he slowly started to unfasten the buttons on her shirt. As he finished. His hands delicately brush against her erect nipples as he moved to slide the shirt from her shoulders. She gasped uncontrollably and felt her face flush, but stayed still. She could still feel his breath on her neck.

Her wrists were still in the sleeves of her shirt as it slipped from her back, like some gentle restraint.

He slowly started to rub the lotion onto her back. It wasn't quite so sore now. And his touch was delicate.

She felt the shirt being put back onto her shoulders. He moved slightly closer.

"Now we'll take a look at that leg" he whispered

His arms wrapped either side of her waist as he started to unbutton her britches. He then slid his hands inside and gently pulled them off, the palms of his hands gently raising her from the bed as he place them on her behind. The Britches fell silently to the floor as he lowered her back onto the bed.

His hands delicately caressed the skin on her thighs tracing a line with his thumbs to her groin. He delicately touched her pubic mound just enough to see her back arch slightly, but not enough to intrude.

He started to massage her thigh muscles, in could feel the weakness in them from them not being used.

He increased the pressure which caused her to quietly cry out and push her body closer to his chest to try and avoid the pain. He relaxed the pressure for a few moments and then increased it again. Each time she pressed her back closer to his body. He felt quite aroused by the response he received from inflicting such small amounts of pain.

After a few minutes he stopped and gently ran his hands across the outside of he legs and gently stroked her bear stomach.

He started to re-button her shirt.

He lifted onto the bed and gently stroked her cheek.

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

I'm going to take the bandages of your leg now" he said quietly.

She nodded.

As he removed the bandages he noticed that the swelling was almost gone. The cut made by Charles' knife was surprisingly small for the amount of blood and fluid that had come out.

He grasped her calf with both hands, there was no heat in it. But there was no real muscle mass either.

She looked at him, only now able to speak.

"Is it OK?" she asked

He looked at her and smiled

"It will be fine" he said.

He grabbed the spare bandages which Charles had left on the table and re-bandaged the leg.

He stood up and held out his hands

"Here, sit up" he said

She took his hands and sat on the side of the bed.

He picked up the Britches from the floor started to put them back on her.

He smiled "Put your arms round my neck"

She did as she was asked. He quickly lifted her off the bed, pulled the britches back on and set her down on the bed.

He buttoned them back up. She was still holding around his neck. He looked up at her and smiled.

He scooped her up off the bed and carried her outside.

"Lets sit you down at the table and get you something to eat".

He carried her across to the table where Hosea was sitting and sat her on a chair.

Hosea looked at the young girl.

"How are you my dear" he asked.

"I'm..."she paused for a second. "I think I'm OK"

Dutch returned to the table with a bowl of stew, which he placed on the table before her.

He had a couple of bottles of beer, he passed one to Hosea and took a gulp from the other one.

Ella smelled the stew.

Hosea looked at her and laughed "I think its probably better than the first lot you had"

She put a spoonful of the stew in her mouth. It was good. She quickly started to eat the food, she hadn't realised quite how hungry she was.

Dutch looked at her and laughed. "Steady on" he said "They'll be more if you want it"

She looked at him and lowered the spoon.

She pointed at the bottle in his hand "What's that?" She asked. Her mouth still half full.

Dutch and Hosea exchanged glances.

Dutch passed her the bottle. "Here, try it" he said.

Ella took the bottle, swallowed the food that was in her mouth and took a sip.

She screwed up her face.

Hosea Laughed "Don't you like it he said, as he took a swig from his own bottle.

Ella took another mouthful of stew. "Not really" She said "What is it".

Hosea and Dutch looked at Ella and laughed "Its beer" Dutch replied.

Dutch looked at Ella, "Never had beer and never ridden a horse" Both men Laughed

Ella frowned "Don't make fun of me, its not my fault".

Dutch walked over and gently held her by the shoulders.

"We know" He reassured her. "Don't worry... we'll soon teach you" he said.

Ella was confused. One minute she wanted to run as far away from this man as fast as she could. The next she wanted him close to her. One minute he was being gentle, then he was hurting her or teasing her. The worst thing was she couldn't even talk to anyone about how she felt, although in truth, she didn't really know how she felt. All the people here, although kind...well most of the time, were complete strangers.

He'd told her she could leave, but if she did where would she go.

A sudden commotion snapped her out of daydream, a man she hadn't seen before was yelling.

"The boys are back" yelled Bill

Arthur, Charles and Javier rode into the camp. On the back of Charles' horse was Sean.

She looked across, the rest of the camp had rushed over. All chatting and hugging everyone.

He must be another member of this extended family she thought.

Dutch walked across to Sean and gave him a friendly slap on the shoulders. "Its good to have you back" He said.

"Are you OK"

"I'm fine" he replied "It'll take more than a few bounty hunters to get the better of Sean Maguire"

Charles and Arthur walked across to the table rolling their eyes.

"He done nothing but talk since we left Blackwater" said Charles

Hosea laughed.

Arthur looked across the camp towards Dutch, he was talking to Javier. He patted him on the shoulder and walked towards the table.

"Well done boys" he said, looking and Arthur and Charles.

Arthur looked at Dutch "Trelawny is waiting for you in Valentine. He's shacked up at the hotel tonight, I said you would see him in the morning".

Dutch smiled. "Good...tonight we celebrate the return of young Sean".

That night the camp celebrated. Ella sat round the campfire with the others and listened to stories, whilst the Mexican play the guitar and the others sang along.

She'd started to put names to some of the faces. She also tried the beer again, and decided it wasn't that bad, which made most of the others laugh, especially Dutch and Hosea.

Dutch, Hosea, Arthur and Charles she already knew. The guitar playing Mexican, who she had briefly seen on the night she was rescued was Javier. Sean was the young Irishman whose party this was for. The man who had yelled when they first arrived back was called Bill. The cook whose stew went from yuck to nice, was called Pearson. Then there was Lenny, who seemed quiet, a funny little man with spectacles called Strauss, a priest, called Reverend Swanson, who, she thought was mostly drunk and didn't look much like any Reverend that she had ever seen, and an old man who everyone called Uncle. She wondered whose Uncle he could be. The women, Mary-Beth, Miss Grimshaw, Karen, Tilly and another lady who they had rescued in the mountain called Sadie, all seemed nice. Then there was John and Abigail who had a little boy called Jack. She figured they must be married or together.

The only person she didn't really like the look of was Micah. He just stared at her, he didn't smile, he didn't say anything. She just felt really uncomfortable especially when he was staring at her, which he seemed to do a lot. Also Molly, who also kept staring at her and giving her dirty looks.

The party went on quite late and she ended up dozing off with her head resting on Arthur's shoulder. A little while later she stirred and was being carried back to the tent, she wasn't sure by who, but to be fair she didn't really care, and that was the last thing she remembered before properly falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur woke up relatively early. Well considering it was the morning after a party. To be fair, he hadn't drunk a huge amount, not by his standards anyway. It had mainly been beer. Not whisky, because whisky generally left him with a hangover from hell, and a bad mood.

He remembered carrying the sleeping Ella back to Dutch's tent. She'd dropped off to sleep a couple of times during the evening. So Dutch has asked him to take her to bed. She seemed like a good kid. She shouldn't of had to go through what she'd been through in the last few weeks, but he also wondered if being here was the right place for her.

Having said that, if her family had sold her to Colm O'Driscoll, then she was probably better off here.

He glanced across the camp to a far tree. That little O'Driscoll brat was tied up there. 'bout time he opened his mouth and told them what had happened up in that cabin.

He strode across the camp to the tree where the boy was tied. The boy looked panicked.

I'll show him what panicked is he thought.

Arthur grabbed the boy by the throat.

"Right, you little runt" he growled. "Your gonna tell me right now what happened in that cabin in the Grizzlies, or your gonna get exactly the same treatment as that poor kid got."

The boy squeezed his eye shut, and whined.

"I don't know nothing, mister. I ain't an O'Driscoll" he screamed.

Arthur made a fist and tightened his grip on the boys throat.

"Your either gonna talk, or your gonna die" he growled "and if I don't like what you say, your gonna die...real slow"

Arthur had been so intent on threatening the boy, he hadn't even noticed the people who had gathered behind him.

Dutch looked at the boy "You better listen to him, 'cause if he guts you like a pig, I ain't gonna stop him. If I were you, I would start talkin' and we know a little already, so we'll know if you're lying".

The boy looked at Dutch "OK, OK" he shrieked

"But I ain't an O'Driscoll..I've been running with them a couple of months, just looking after the horses mostly"

Dutch looked at him "Don't waste my time boy" he said. "Now talk".

Arthur slightly release his grip on the boys throat.

"OK, OK...they started bringing 'em in a few months back..."

Dutch stopped him, "What do you mean...them?" he growled.

"Girls" the boy said "about one a week" he paused. "They'd take 'em up to the cabin...then..."

"Then what...?" he growled.

"Well they went in, but they never came out...I don't know what happened to 'em, honest mister...I don't know" the boy paused, and then continued.

"Except the last one. She somehow managed to escape...then they caught her"

Arthur, tightened his grip on the boys throat.

"What happened?" he said

"I swear I don't know, they never let me anywhere near the cabin, not even for supplies, but she never came out...and then they didn't bring any more in". He squealed.

Dutch looked at Arthur

"Kill him anyway, he's an O'Driscoll". Dutch turned to leave as Arthur pulled out his knife.

The boy screamed "No wait mister, I had to take a letter to the post for him. I was going to fetch the reply when you got me".

Dutch turned round and held his hand up, to stay Arthur's hand.

The boy continued. "I was s'posed to bring it to 6 point cabin, its where Colm is hold up...I can take you there".

Dutch looked at Arthur. "Take Bill and John and check it out." he said. "Once your done, meet me in Valentine. I'm going to see what Trelawny has found out.

Arthur nodded and cut the boy free. He shoved him towards the horses. "You better not be lying boy, or your days are numbered" he warned.

Dutch rode into Valentine. He hitched the horse outside the general store and walked across to the stables. This errand wouldn't take long, he thought, then he would go and find Trelawny.

He walked into the stables, and the owner looked at him

"Good morning Sir, how can I help"

Dutch smiled to himself, he always found it amusing how people reacted to him, he doubted if they knew he was an outlaw that they would be quite so polite.

"I'm looking for a horse" he said.

The Stable owner smiled "Well, you've come to the right place...did you have something specific in mind?" he asked.

"I'm looking for something small and quiet" he replied. "for a young person to learn on" he said.

"You just might be in luck then, just last week someone brought this one in, was bought for their daughter, but she never rode it" replied the Stable owner.

Dutch looked at the horse it was a little dapple grey mare, it looked quiet enough and was fairly small.

"How much?" he asked.

The Stable owner scratched his chin. "I guess I could let you have it for $25" he said.

"Throw in a saddle, and you have a deal".

The Stable owner frowned and scratched his head "OK" he said, I guess that'll work"

Dutch handed him the money.

"I'll come and collect her in a while".

Dutch walked over to the hotel. He saw Trelawny sitting on the porch out side.

"How was the hotel" he asked.

"About what you would expect for a livestock town, I suppose" he replied. "Lets go to the saloon where we can talk".

The saloon was fairly quiet, which suited the two men. They found a table in the corner and Dutch gestured to the barman for a bottle and 2 glasses.

"So, did you find out anything?" he asked.

Trelawny lowered his voice "Indeed, I did" he said.

"it appears that Mr Maxwell Rowan had a house in Strawberry". He paused.

"The story goes that he moved there, some years ago with a new wife and small child. All was well until about a 5 years ago. The house burnt down, with the wife inside and a stranger" he said.

Dutch looked at him "A stranger?" he said

"Indeed...nobody seems to know who he was. Or nobody was inclined to say"

He continued. "Anyway it appears that 'the law', weren't too convinced it was an accident, So he fled, with his daughter".

Dutch looked at him "to where?" he asked.

Trelawny took a sip of his drink "Well..to here." He said, and raised an eyebrow.

Dutch sat back. "We asked all around, no one has heard of anyone called Maxwell Rowan"

Trelawny smiled "No, and they won't, because he doesn't go by the name of Rowan any more. He goes by the name of Riley."

Trelawny reached into his pocket and took out a photo of a man a woman and a child, and passed it to Dutch.

"This was taken just before the fire, about 5 years ago".

Dutch examined the photograph.

"This is her, he said. Older now but definitely her. He paused. "She looks very much like the mother too". He looked again, "but the father?"

Trelawny smiled again. "That will be, dear boy, because that isn't her father" he said.

Dutch looked confused.

"Don't worry, I was confused too. It appears that mother was a bit free and loose with her affections" he said. "And when she became pregnant. Father left her high and dry".

It appears she married Mr Rowan, or Mr Riley or whatever he wants to call himself, when the child was about two. Which is when they turned up in Strawberry."

Dutch looked at Trelawny "I think I understand".

"Good" Trelawny replied, "because this is where it starts to get complicated."

Dutch raised his eyebrows "How on earth can it be any more complicated".

He poured another drink. I'm going to need this, he thought.

Trelawny continued "Now small towns are a hotbed of gossip, and Strawberry is no different. Rumours started to circulate that Mr Rowan was not being very fatherly to his step daughter." He raised an eyebrow.

"Rumour also has it that Mother found out". He paused "But that's not the worst of it".

Dutch sat there open mouthed. "How can it get any worse" he said.

"The man that they found in the burnt out house had a bullet in him, as did the wife of Mr Rowan/Riley" he said.

Dutch looked at Trelawny. "Does this degenerate have a bounty on his head?" he asked.

Trelawny nodded and pulled a wanted poster out of his pocket. "Double murder and corrupting of a minor $75" he said, as he put the wanted poster on the table.

Dutch shook his head."add to that Human Trafficking, Arthur was right, he said he thought he was a piece of work".

"Question is where do we find him now. If he came here five years ago, looks like the girl was about 12 or 13. He's been holdup around here for the last 5 years. But recently needed $50. Why would he suddenly need money?" Dutch asked.

Trelawny took a drink and scratched his head. "My guess would be either a change of circumstances, a change of job, or a combination of both".

Dutch raised his glass to Trelawny.

"You, my friend have been invaluable. Thank..."

Dutch paused mid sentence.

Trelawny looked across the table. "Has something else occurred to you?" he asked.

Dutch got up. "Come on Trelawny, we have to go to the stable".

Trelawny looked somewhat surprised but followed his friend out the door and in the direction of Valentine stables.

The walked down the main street of Valentine. Dutch looked at Trelawny. "I just bought a horse at the Valentine stables"

"Good for you" replied Trelawny "and...?"

"Not for me...for Ella, it appears she's never learnt how to ride. I guessed she'd need to, if she's going to stay with us and, surprisingly, we don't really have any horses suitable for youngsters who need to learn to ride." Dutch laughed.

Trelawny frowned. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know where you're going with this."

Dutch sighed. "Its possible that the feller that had the horse before, could be Rowan, apparently it was for his daughter, but she never used it."

Trelawny nodded. "Seems a bit too coincidental for anything else".

They had almost reached the stables when Dutch caught site of Arthur riding in. He waved him over.

"Quick son, hitch up your horse, we're going to the stables"

Arthur looked confused.

Trelawny looked at Arthur."Don't worry Arthur, all will become clear very soon".

Arthur dismounted and hitched his horse. He looked at Trelawny and shook his head, why the man couldn't talk straight he would never know.

As they entered the stable, the owner looked at Dutch "Ahh you've come for your horse"

Dutch looked at him, "I have, but I have a question about the previous owner"

The stable owner frowned.

"We can make it worth your while" Trelawny chipped in. "Lets say, if you can help us out, I'll take that Hungarian Half-bred off your hands"

Arthur and Dutch looked at each other with almost the identical expression. Both knew that a horse like that wouldn't come cheap. Dutch hoped that Trelawny had the funds to cover it.

The Stable owner looked at Dutch.

"What do you need to know" he said.

"Did the previous owner of the horse look anything like this" he asked, as he showed the stable owner the family photo.

"He would probably go by the name of Maxwell Riley".

The stable owner nodded.

"Yes Max Riley, I've known him for a few years, never seen him with a wife or child though, he lives out just North of Valentine, near the Cumberland Forest".

Trelawny handed the stable owner a wad of cash.

"I have a few things to attend to in town, I'll come and collect the half-bred in about an hour."

He looked at Dutch and Arthur, "I will see you two gentleman, anon. Good luck".

With that Josiah Trelawny wondered off down the main street of Valentine.

Dutch looked at the stable owner, "I'll pick up the mare this afternoon, I too have some business to attend to" he said.

The Stable owner nodded and Dutch headed back out into the street closely followed by Arthur.

Once they'd mounted up, Dutch and Arthur headed North out of Valentine, towards Cumberland Forrest.

Arthur looked at Dutch. "Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on" he said.

Dutch smiled and started to tell Arthur everything he knew. By the time he had finished they had nearly reached Cumberland Forrest.

"So what's the plan" asked Arthur.

Dutch smiled "I think once we've found out from the little bastard what he's been up to, you can turn him into the sheriffs office and collect the bounty".

Arthur chuckled. "That Dutch" he said, "is a great plan".

It didn't take long to find the small homestead on the edge of Cumberland Forrest. At first they thought they were at the wrong place. A woman sat on the porch with 2 young teenage boys. It was only when they looked further to the left of the property, they saw a man tending some hogs.

Arthur retrieved his binoculars from his satchel and took a look.

"Certainly looks like him" Arthur said as he passed the binoculars to Dutch.

"Yeah, that's him alright" Dutch said. "Lets go get ourselves a bounty".

When they reached the homestead, the hitched their horses and headed up to the house.

Dutch spoke to the woman on the porch.

"Good afternoon Ma'am, we're looking for your husband."

"Oh he's over feeding the hogs" she said.

Dutch smiled "I don't think I've seen you around much before?"

She Smiled "Truth is, we've only been married for a few weeks". She motioned to the boys "These are my boys, not many men would take on a ready made family, my Max is a saint".

Dutch gave Arthur a knowing look.

"Well Ma'am" He said, and smiled. "We'll head over to the hog pen, and find Max".

Once they were out of earshot of the house, Arthur turned to look at Dutch.

"Can you believe that" he said "She can't know she's just married a...".

"Murderer." he finished Arthurs sentence. "I doubt it, but I think she may be about to find out".

When they reached the hog pen, Dutch called out.

"Mr Riley, could we have a word"

The man tending the hogs left the pen and came over to where they were standing.

Dutch narrowed his eyes, "Or should I say Mr Rowan..."

The colour drained from the man's face.

Arthur quickly grabbed him from behind and tied his wrists together.

"Now Mr Rowan, perhaps you could explain this?" He shoved the wanted poster in his face

"But more importantly this..." He did the same with the note from the O'Driscoll camp.

The man looked panicked "Its not my fault..."

Dutch pulled the gun from his holster and pointed the barrel straight at his head.

"I have your step daughter, she's safe, not that you probably care as $50 is probably more important. Plenty of hog feed for $50" he sneered.

"What happened, did she become a liability, or get in the way of you playing happy families".

"I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen" he stuttered.

"Why?" Dutch asked "Because you didn't want a gun pointed at your head or to face justice for murdering your wife?"

The man's face changed.

"She was a whore" he yelled "And her daughter was a fucking whore as well".

It took all Dutch's self control not to pull the trigger, instead he slammed the butt of the pistol into the man's jaw. Maxwell Rowan fell to the floor.

He looked at Arthur "Get him out of here". He handed the wanted poster to Arthur. Take him to the Sheriff in Valentine. I'm going to go pick up the horse".

Arthur stared at Dutch, he could see that he was livid.

"What about Colm and the other girls?" He asked.

Dutch looked at Arthur for a moment. "I don't know right now". He snapped.

Arthur stowed Maxwell Rowan onto the back of his horse. The woman on the porch was distraught, Dutch was too annoyed to talk to her, so Arthur told her to head over to the Sheriffs at Valentine, but warned her not to expect her new husband to come home anytime soon.

With that out of the way they both headed back to the Valentine. Dutch headed to the stable to pick up the little dapple grey mare, while Arthur dropped Rowan off at the Sherriffs office. It didn't take long to hand in Rowan and pick up the $75 bounty.

The sheriff was pretty surprised, to say the least when he realised that he'd been a stones throw from Valentine for the past 5 years. He didn't ask about Ella, so Arthur guessed he didn't know many details, which kind of suited them. The poor girl had been through enough in the past few weeks. Then they both headed back to camp.

Arthur handed Dutch $50. "25 for you, 25 for me and 25 for the box" he said.

It seemed to improve his mood.

Dutch smiled. "I know I can always rely on you son".

As they approached the camp Arthur looked and Dutch.

"Are you gonna tell her?" he asked.

Dutch shook his head. "I don't think so. I don't think she knows that Rowan wasn't her real father, there no way to find out who her real father was, or if he's still alive, or if he was the man with a bullet in his head in the burnt out house. Maybe when she's back on her feet and a bit more settled".

Arthur nodded. Lately he hadn't always agreed with Dutch, but this time he was sure he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur and Dutch entered the camp at horseshoe overlook at a gentle walk. They'd taken the trip back at a relatively leisurely pace, because they didn't know how fit the new horse was and it also gave time for Dutch's mood to improve a little. By the time they reached the path he had more or less calmed down. The money that Arthur had given him from the bounty also helped improve his mood.

Dutch suddenly glanced at Arthur.

"I'm sorry son" he said. "With everything that's happened I forgot to ask how it went with that O'Driscoll boy?"

Arthur flushed slightly "Oh that" he said. "Little runt actually saved my life"

Dutch laughed "Do I really want to know?" he asked.

"I got jumped by an O'Driscoll at the cabin, so he shot him. Must have picked up one of the revolvers off a dead O'Driscoll" he said.

Dutch frowned. "Did you cut him loose then?"

Arthur shrugged "Nah, he was too afraid Colm would hunt him down, so I've told him he can look after the horses for us."

He gestured to the little horse. "Just as well if your going to keep going off buying horses for people".

Dutch looked across at Arthur "As I recall, when me and Hosea took you under our wing, one of the first things we got, you was a horse".

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, you nicked it off a bounty hunter if I remember correctly".

Dutch laughed. "Yes, I did".

As they reached the hitching post, Dutch glanced across at the O'Driscoll boy who was brushing one of the he horses.

"Hey, boy" he yelled. The boy got up, he looked terrified, but ran over.

"What's your name boy?" Dutch glared at him.

"Kieran, Sir...Kieran Duffy" he said.

"Well Kieran Duffy" he said "Take care of these horses, especially that little mare, or you'll have me to answer to". He turned his back on the boy and stifled a grin.

Once they were out of earshot he grinned at Arthur.

"Sir is it now". Both men laughed as they headed into camp.

As they walked across the camp they heard a shriek of laughter come from the poker table.

Ella was perched on a chair and Karen was standing next to her, with an arm round her shoulder.

Sean and Uncle, were opposite. Both weren't looking too happy.

Dutch walked across to the table. "What's going on here then?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Ella look around and smiled. "Karen is teaching me how to play poker" she giggled.

Karen whispered something in Ella's ear. Ella's face straightened. "All-in" she said, as she pushed all her chips into the middle. The two men looked at her, and pushed their chips into the middle of the table, glancing at each other, sure that this wasn't going to end well.

Karen look from one to the other. "OK boys, lets see what you've got" she said.

They didn't have much, Sean had a pair of 3's and Uncle had a pair of Jacks.

Ella gave another shriek of laughter, and put her cards on the table.

" 3 aces". She grabbed all the chips and drew them towards her.

As she laughed she leaned back on the chair a little too hard and it tipped backwards and started to fall.

Dutch rushed forward and caught it. He smiled down at her "Careful my little card sharp" he said.

She smiled back, he brushed a stray lock of hair off of her face, and righted the chair.

Ella looked at Karen. "How much did I win this time" she asked.

Karen looked at the pile of chips on the table. "Reckon about 3 dollars" she said, and grinned.

Sean got up and sighed "Well she's cleaned me out" he said as he walked away.

Dutch turned Ella's chair around "looks like you've been having fun today" he smiled.

Ella smiled back "I have, but I missed you today, and look" she said as she rolled up her trouser leg.

Ella showed Dutch her leg, it had no bandages on it.

"Charles took off the bandages, he says I don't need them any more." She smiled.

Dutch was about to say something but didn't get a chance.

"And look" she said, hardly catching her breath. Charles gave me a present. Ella pulled out a make do crutch, got up from the chair and started to hobble up and down.

Dutch laughed. "Well, haven't you had a busy day. And haven't you turned into a little chatterbox".

Dutch looked at her for a moment. She seemed like such a child, he thought. Not really knowing anything of the world, or having any experiences.

He looked at her. "I have a surprise for you too" he said.

She smiled at him "What is it?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"You'll have to wait and see" he removed his neck scarf and covered her eyes with it.

"I can't see" she said,

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder, "come with me." he said.

He guided Ella to where the horsed were hitched. The little grey mare still had the saddle on.

He removed the blindfold and turned her to face the horse.

"This is yours" he said

She looked at him "but…"

"I know" he said, "you can't ride, but if you're going to stay with us, your going to have to learn."

Do you want to stay? He asked

She looked at him and smiled "Yes I do."

"Good he said." With that he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and gently put her on the horse.

She grabbed the horn of the saddle with both hands as if it were the only thing holding her on there.

He'd wondered if she had been telling the truth about never being on a horse, but by the look on her face right now, he knew it was true.

He laughed and looked at her. "Relax, you need to hold the reins. he said

He tried to take one of her hands from the horn of the saddle, but she was gripping it so tightly. He cupped his hand over hers.

He looked her in the eye. "Let go" he said.

She, hesitated, then let go with one hand. The other hand gripped even tighter.

He opened her hand a placed the rein in it.

"Now" he said "you need to hold this really gently because you don't want to hurt her do you?"

Ella shook her head, too terrified to speak.

"Now do the same with the other hand, If you feel unsteady, hook your fingers in her mane" he said quietly.

Ella did as she was told.

Dutch walked to the front of the mare and started leading her down the path.

"She's moving" Ella shrieked

Dutch stifled a laugh, "yes she is, but that's the general idea" he said "now just relax."

Dutch lead the horse up and down the path for about 10 minutes, telling Ella when to squeeze with her legs, when to pull gently on the reins to slow her, and how to turn her.

As they headed back toward the hitching area for the last time, when they were about 10 yards from the post, he let go.

"See" he said raising his hands "you can ride."

She turned to look at him and gasped, then smiled, and gently pulled the reins until the little mare stopped.

Ella gently patted the horse and stroked its neck.

She glanced at Dutch with a worried look on her face.

"How do I get off" she said.

He laughed. "well for now, you'll have to have some help"

He walked over and placed both hands on her waist. He paused savouring the touch of her body. After a while he picked her up and gently placed her on the ground, and passed the make do crutch back to her, which was leaning against the hitching post.

As they walked back to his tent, he placed his hand on her back. It was beginning to get dark.

"I think I might go to bed" She said.

He smiled "Off you go, at least now you're are mobile, I wont have to keep carrying you everywhere"

"I'll see you in the morning?" It was half statement, half question.

"Yes you will" he replied.

She pressed her lips to his cheek "Thank you" she whispered and disappeared inside the tent.

Dutch walked over to the table where Hosea was sitting.

"Well?" asked Hosea.

Dutch recounted the details of what had transpired during the day. He also told him about the brief riding lesson.

"So she really had never been on a horse?" he exclaimed

"Not unless she was faking it, and the look on her face, she clearly wasn't" Dutch replied.

Hosea took a deep breath.

"Dutch, what is it with you and this girl" he said. " Why don't you just cut her loose, take her to the Sheriffs office in Valentine and see if they can find her family"

Dutch stared at Hosea " I can't believe your even suggesting that, after what I just told you. If the slimy toad manages to talk his way out of the jail, she'd be back to square one"

Hosea paused "People are beginning to notice how you are with this girl. She's just a kid, Dutch. Are you sure you're not just trying to help her, to make up for the woman at Blackwater"

Dutch looked at Hosea his face flushed angrily.

"People!..Notice!.. Notice what? And for your information this has nothing to do with the woman in Blackwater."

Hosea lowered his voice "Dutch, I'm only saying this because I'm your friend and I care."

He looked at Hosea still angry "Just back off! I know what I'm doing" with that he stormed off, back to his tent.

Hosea watched him leave, wondering to himself if he really knew what he was doing.

Next morning, Dutch rose early. He'd had trouble sleeping after the argument with Hosea. He kept thinking about what Hosea had said. He was still slightly angry that the man was trying to second guess him.

Charles was also up early, but that was normal for Charles. He often wondered why people needed so much sleep.

Dutch beckoned him over.

"Thank you for making the crutch for Ella, he said, Its made her a lot more mobile.

Charles nodded. "Everything is fine now except for that calf muscle. She needs to start using it, otherwise the leg will be useless."

Dutch frowned "What can we do?" he asked.

"Did you massage her thigh" he asked.

Dutch smiled, thinking about massage he had given her a few nights ago "he nodded".

"Well" Charles said. "you probably need to do similar on her calf muscle." He paused. "I think her leg may have not been used for sometime before we found her, so the muscle is a lot more wasted. You also need to make her put weight on the leg for a few minutes each day. It will be painful, but necessary".

Dutch nodded and returned to the tent.

Ella was propped up on her elbows looking towards the door.

"Did you hear that" he asked.

"Some of it..this is going to hurt, isn't it?" she said.

"Not too much" he lied.

Dutch gently rolled the leg of the britches up. He'd seen the other evening how little muscle there was, when he had bandaged the leg.

He gently ran his hands up the front of her leg before grasping the back of her calf digging his thumb and fingers into the non existent muscle.

She screamed and fell back down, gripping the side of the mattress and arching her back in an almost physical attempt to pull herself away from the painful massage.

After about 5 minutes, Dutch paused to give her a break. After a few moments he started to repeat the process.

She wailed "No Dutch, please don't… it hurts" He looked at her, but ignored her screams. She writhed on the bed and attempted to pull away, but he had a tight grip on her ankle.

After a few moments he stopped and she lay still on the bed exhausted.

He sat on the side of her bed and put one hand either side of her shoulder, he lowered his face so it was a few inches above hers.

"Ella" He said.

She opened her eyes to see an icy stare.

"There is one thing you need to know" He said

She swallowed hard.

"Nobody...nobody ever tells Dutch Van Der Linde No!"

He pause for a few seconds.

"Now lay still".

Dutch moved from the side of the bed and grasped her calf and continued the painful massage until he was satisfied.

During the process Ella still screamed in pain, but she no longer tried to pull away.

Once he had finished he gently stroked her leg and finally rolled the leg of the britches back down.

Tears were running down Ella's face and she looked at him angrily.

"I hate you" she screamed at him.

He sat on the side of the bed and cupped her cheek in his right hand and stroked her head with his left hand.

In spoke quietly "No you don't" he said

After a few moments she sat up and buried her head his chest and started to sob.

He held her until the sobbing had subsided. Then laid her gently back down on the bed.

Exhausted she closed her eyes.

Dutch quietly left the tent and sat down at the table. Arthur came over and handed him a beer.

"what was that all about" he asked.

Dutch explained about the leg, and what Charles had suggested.

He looked at Arthur "Well its done now, at least for today." He said.

"Its for her own good" Arthur said calmly

"True." Replied Dutch, "but I don't think she see's it that way."

"What is she doing now" Arthur asked.

"Sleeping for now, and apparently she hates me" he laughed.

"Of course she does" Arthur grinned. "How many times did me and John hate you, its just easier when boys hate you" he said.

Dutch Laughed. "I wasn't put into this world to be loved, but I get the job done".

Dutch thought for a bit. "I'll take her out on the horse later, that should cheer her up".

Arthur laughed, "or scare her half to death". Dutch laughed.

He took another gulp of his beer, disappointed to find that the bottle was empty.

Dutch sure had a soft spot for that girl, but he wondered if it was more than that.

It was early afternoon and Ella still hadn't emerged from Dutch's tent. Dutch had been chatting with with Mary-Beth and some of the boys about another potential train job. There was also the possibility of the bank in Valentine, but that would need some further scoping out.

Arthur had suggested he go back to the sheriffs office to see if he could pick up a few more bounties, and Micah was keen on doing a stagecoach job.

Hosea had also got in contact with a feller at Emerald Ranch who they might be able to deal with, but he needed Arthur to tag along.

All in all Dutch was pretty pleased that they had potential work on the horizon, and money would soon be rolling in..

Arthur and Hosea decided to head off to see what they could do at Emerald ranch.

Micah was a bit pissed off as he wanted Arthur to do the stagecoach job with him But as Arthur said "I can't split myself in half", Micah agreed that they would delay it until next week, as it did the same run each week.

With everybody more or less occupied, Dutch decided go back to the tent, to see if Ella was asleep or just sulking.

Ella lay on the bed with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling.

As Dutch walked in she sat up. She gave a weak smile and looked down at the floor

"I don't really hate you" she said

He walked over and sat on the side of the bed and tipped her chin up with his fingers.

She looked at him.

"I know you don't" he said, and smiled.

He grabbed the crutch and passed it to her.

"Now lets go outside" he said.

"I must look awful" she said touching her tear stained cheek.

He laughed. "You look perfectly fine to me."

Ella hobbled outside

Dutch put his hand on her back and guided her towards the horses.

"Come on lets go out for a ride"

She looked alarmed. "What on the horses."

Dutch laughed. "Yes on the horses"

Dutch lifted Ella onto the dapple grey mare and then mounted The Count.

She gently squeezed with her leg and the horse moved forward. She wrapped her fingers in the soft main, to make sure that she didn't accidentally pull it in the mouth, and they both rode side by side along the path that lead from the camp.

Ella glanced over at Dutch.

"Thank you" she said.

He smiled. "What for" he replied.

"Oh just about everything" she said. "The horse, teaching me to ride, taking me out here today".

They reached a small clearing surrounded by trees.

Dutch gently reined in his horse.

"Lets stop here" he said.

Ella, gently pulled the reins to slow her horse.

Dutch jumped off the count and hitched him to a tree, then walked over to Ella and lifted her from the horse.

"Here he said" and offered her his arm, she limped towards the centre of the clearing, with him, barely being able to put any weight on her leg. She kept glancing over her shoulder.

"What's the matter" he said.

She looked frightened. "What if they come" she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"The other men...from the c..c..cabin" she said.

Dutch stopped. He turned to face her and took her hands in his.

"Sit" he commanded in a gentle voice.

She sank to the ground and sat on the grass looking up at him.

He sat in front or her and gently touched her face.

"Let them come" he said. He pulled his revolver from its holster and held it up. "They will only come once".

She smiled, feeling reassured that she was safe, but then she always felt safe when she was with Dutch.

He put the revolver back in its holster.

"I've never met anyone quite like you" she said, staring at his face and focussing on his eyes. She suddenly felt powerless, but she always did, when he looked at her or spoke to her.

He moved closer and gently kissed Ella's lips, she shivered and moved forward to kiss him back.

He gently lowered her to the ground and kissed her a little bit harder, gently exploring her mouth with his tongue. She showed no resistance, so he move his hand to the inside of her shirt. Caressing the skin and slowly moving his hand until it made contact with her breast.

His hand caressed her nipple gradually squeezing harder until she let out a gasp.

She felt the need to surrender to his touch.

For a brief moment he stopped kissing her, but she pushed her lips towards his with an intensity he hadn't expected.

With a sense of urgency, he unbuttoned her shirt and trousers. Exploring the rest of her body with his tongue.

As his tongue invaded her body, she was surprised how the intense reaction of her own body overwhelmed her.

Enjoying the response, Dutch unbuttoned his trousers, unable to restrain himself any longer. Aware of the vulnerable girl beneath him he gently lowered himself inside her, she let out a groan of pleasure as she grabbed his shirt and pulled herself harder into him. He obliged and pumped hard and fast, until they both erupted into a peak of pleasure.

They lay entwined for a few more moments, he then withdrew slowly.

Dutch moved so that he sat on the grass beside her. He looked at the beautiful young woman, realising that she was finally his. His hand slowly moved to caress her face, and their lips met again, this time in a passionate, tender kiss.

When their lips parted, she looked him in the eye and whispered.

"I never knew it could be like this"

He looked at her with a lust he struggled to control. "For us, it will always be like this." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Hosea and Arthur rode out to Emerald Ranch as planned to meet up with Seamus.

Seamus worked at the ranch but had a rather nifty sideline going on.

Hosea was attempting to cut some sort of deal, but Arthur thought the feller was like some sort of yokelly jerk, and almost told him as much.

As usual, Hosea managed to calm the waters with diplomacy, and Seamus, being the sneaky bastard that he was, said he would deal, but only if they did a job for him.

As it was, the job was dead easy. Rob a house and grab a stagecoach. They waited until nightfall, then Arthur stripped the house of anything valuable, while Hosea found the stagecoach.

All in all it was a pretty easy nights work.

Once they'd finished the pair of them rode back to camp.

Hosea was looking troubled.

"What's the matter, Hosea? That was a pretty sweet job we just pulled" Arthur asked him. He did enjoy doing jobs with Hosea. It always went without a hitch, and Hosea always managed to pull them off with a calmness that Arthur envied.

Hosea glanced at Arthur, not sure whether to tell him what was troubling him. But the two of them were closed, and shared a bond much like father and son.

"I'm worried about Dutch" he said, he paused "and the girl".

Arthur laughed. "I'd be more worried about the girl than about Dutch".

Hosea gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh come on Hosea" he said. "You know what Dutch is like with the ladies."

"She's only a kid" exclaimed Hosea. "You don't think..."

Arthur laughed "She may act like a kid, but you saw her on the table at Colter" he said and raised his eyebrows. "She's definitely a woman".

"Arthur" he said, obviously shocked as he was reminded of that evening.

"Nothing I'm sayin' ain't true" said Arthur. "Granted, she's a bit naive, but not as naive as all that".

"Well nothing good will come of it, that much I do know" Hosea sighed.

Arthur looked concerned."You didn't tell him that, did you"

Hosea shrugged. "Well not in so many words".

Arthur whistled the air in through his teeth "I bet he's pissed at you." he said.

Dutch could have stayed with Ella in the glade all night. There was little talk, but there didn't need to be. She made him feel young, and energised. He loved her youthful Naivety and the way she looked at him with adoring eyes. He hadn't felt like this for a long time, not since Annabelle.

The sun was beginning to set, and he knew that it would be foolish to be away from camp after dark.

He stood up and took her hands.

"We have to go back now" he whispered.

She looked disappointed, but stood up and pressed her head to his chest. He held her close for a moment, then put his hands on waist to effortlessly put her on the back of the little mare.

He mounted The Count and they started the short ride back to camp.

They rode side by side, as close to each other as possible. Dutch stroking her leg or back or cheek at every possible opportunity.

When they arrived back he jumped off his horse, and plucked her from the back of her horse. He didn't put her down, but carried her towards his tent.

"Aren't you going to put me down so I can walk?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled. "No he said I'm going to carry you back to my bed."

She giggled and snuggled into his chest.

Arthur was late rising. He didn't usually sleep in, but as he and Hosea hadn't got back to camp until the early hours, he didn't feel too guilty.

He was, however, surprised at how quiet it was at that time of day.

Usually there was a lot of noise by this time, with people rushing about doing chores and talking.

He headed towards the main campfire. A pot of stew was on the go and Abigail and Sadie were standing there drinking coffee.

"Morning Ladies" he said, as he poured a cup of coffee "Where is everyone?"

"Looks like they're all going be late risers like you today" Sadie said with a grin.

Arthur frowned. "Well me and Hosea have an excuse, we were out on a job for half the night"

Abigail looked at Arthur, "well when you're a mother you don't have an option to lay about all day!" and with that she walked off.

Arthur smiled at Sadie "Well that's me told I suppose".

He looked around the camp "Seriously though, where the hell is everyone".

Sadie glanced around.

"Not sure where Bill and Micah are, Lenny is on guard duty, Sean's...well you know Sean, he's not exactly an early riser. Uncle and the Reverend are probably still blind drunk somewhere..."

"And Dutch and Ella" he said looking towards the close doors of Dutch's tent.

Sadie shook her head "I ain't even going there." she laughed and walked away.

Ella awoke next to Dutch, he was bare chested and propped up in bed looking down at her. She ran her hand across his bare chest, liking the sensation of his chest hair across her fingers. He cupped his hand on her cheek and gave her a quick kiss. He stood up and stretched. "We can't stay in bed all day" he laughed, as he reached for his shirt.

He then turned to look at her.

"You know what's going to happen now" he said with a serious look on his face.

She shook her head.

He walked over to the be and picked up her lower leg and kissed her foot.

Her face crumpled "Please Dutch...don't."

He ignored her pleads, which turned to cries as he completed the painful massage.

After yesterday he felt even worse about doing this, but he knew it had to be done, even if she hated him for it again.

If the camp wasn't awake, it soon woke up with the sound of Ella's screams coming from Dutch's tent.

After everything went quiet he emerged from the tent as though nothing had happened.

He called over to Tilly.

"Miss Tilly, would you mind retrieving Ella's crutch from over near the hitching post" he asked.

She nodded and ran across the camp to retrieve it.

By the time she came back, the tent flap was open, a look inside saw a tear stained Ella sitting on the bed.

Tilly went inside and passed her the crutch.

She put her hand on her shoulder and asked "Ella, are you OK?"

Ella nodded and hobbled outside and sat at the table.

Sadie looked across from where she was standing. Poor kid she thought. She grabbed a bowl of stew from the pot and placed it in front of Ella on the table.

"Here you go. Have something to eat" she said. Ella looked up and forced a smile, and started to eat.

She looked at Sadie. "Mrs Adler..." She said. Sadie looked at her and sighed "My name is Sadie...just call me Sadie" she said.

Ella swallowed a mouthful of food. "Sadie, will you help me with my horse". She said. "I want to try looking after her a bit, It will give me something to do...only I haven't really looked after a horse before."

Sadie smiled. "Of course I will". Sadie was slightly grateful. She hadn't really had a purpose since she was rescued from the ordeal at her house. She also felt a sort of bond with Ella as they had both suffered at the hands of the O'Driscolls.

Dutch sat with Hosea and Arthur, listening about the job they had done the previous night.

"So did you get much" he asked.

"Couple hundred dollars" he said "plus we can offload any coaches or wagons to the Seamus that we come across" said Arthur

Hosea looked at the other two men "And any valuables that may come our way. I think we've made a good contact there, no questions asked" he said.

Dutch nodded. "Good, but we need to find a big score. All the little stuff trickling in keeps us in day to day supplies, but we really need a big take if we're going to get out of here for good." he said.

"What about the bank in Valentine?" Arthur asked. Dutch nodded. "Bill and Karen are taking another look at that today".

Arthur nodded. "Well, hopefully me and Micah will look at robbing that stage next week, he reckons its full of payroll, in the meantime I'll check in with the Valentine sheriff. See if he's got any bounties need collecting. I'll be in his good books after handing in the last one" he shot a look at Dutch.

"Wonder if they've hung the bastard yet" Dutch said, with a steely glare.

"Guess I'll find out when I go in" Arthur said, hoping that he had indeed, swung.

Sadie was showing Ella, how to best brush her horse, pick out its feet and feed it so she didn't get bit.

"Your horse has quite a sweet nature" she said. "But you still have to be a bit careful round the back end. You don't wanna get kicked in the head" she joked.

Ella looked at her and laughed. "That ain't even funny" she said. "Considering my present predicament" she looked down at her leg.

Sadie touched her arm gently."How long is that gonna go on for, I mean, what goes on when I hear you screaming in the mornings?"

Ella sighed and swallowed trying not to tear up. I don't know." She said, as her voice quivered. She took a deep breath. "But its supposed to help, I think, so I'll just have to put up with it, I guess".

Sadie quickly changed the subject "So what are you going to call her?" she said pointing to the horse.

Ella thought for a minute "I don't know, I thought I might call her Arthur" Both women laughed.

"Well he was the one that found me first, and I'm not sure Dutch would appreciate if I called my horse after him". Sadie laughed.

"I'm not sure that Arthur would either" she said.

"Not sure Arthur would what?" he said, as he approached the two women.

Ella's face reddened. Sadie laughed.

"Ella was going to call her new horse Arthur!"she said.

Ella flashed a look at Sadie "Sadie ssshhh".

Arthur laughed. "I'm not sure what to think about that" he said. "Because that horse is female".

The two women joined him laughing.

Dutch walked across to the horses. "What are you three conspiring". He laughed.

"We're deciding what to call my horse." Ella said, smiling.

"What's so funny about that" He asked.

Arthur looked at Dutch "They want to call it Arthur...or Dutch" Both men laughed.

Ella turned to Dutch "Dutch...?" she said.

He looked at her "Are you talking to me or the horse", he joked.

"Can I get some new clothes" she asked. Both Arthur and Sadie were taken aback.

"I only have your old shirt and these britches, and I don't even have any shoes"

Dutch smiled "OK, he said. I guess we can go in to Valentine and get you some things."

Arthur cast Dutch a warning glance. "Is that a good idea?"

Dutch looked at Arthur "It'll be fine, my boy. It'll be good for her"

Sadie looked at Arthur and Dutch. "You mind if I tag along. I could do with a change of clothes myself".

Dutch nodded."Of course. It might do you some good as well". The two women smiled at each other. This was going to be fun.

"Boy" Dutch yelled across at Kieran."Get these horses ready, we're heading out".

It didn't take long before the horses were saddled up and ready.

Dutch picked Ella up and put her on the horse. He looked at her "You OK, this will be quite a ride".

She nodded smiling, It was nice to be riding out with him again, even if Sadie and Arthur were tagging along.

Arthur, held Sadie's horse and offered a hand. She looked at him and grinned. "I don't think you need to lift me on to my horse, thanks all the same". He stifled a laugh, and once Sadie was mounted, he mounted his own horse.

Dutch jumped up on The Count and stashed Ella's crutch in on his saddle, and they headed out.

After walking down the path from the camp, he looked at Ella. "Lets go a bit faster today." He said. Ella squeezed with her legs and the horse moved up into a trot. She grasped the main a bit tighter, but after a few minutes relaxed. Dutch looked across and gave her a reassuring smile.

It didn't take long for the four to reach Valentine. They hitched the horses outside the general store.

Dutch looked at the women, "Go on you two, go shopping. I'll just sit out here." He pulled a large cigar from his pocket and relaxed on the front porch of the store. "I know what women can be like when they go shopping!" He joked.

Arthur gave Dutch a knowing look "I'm going to pop and see the Sheriff." He said, and wandered across the street.

Arthur walked into the Sheriffs office. He was leaning back in his chair contemplating the empty cells.

Arthur cast a look at the cells and thought to himself. That bastard finally got what he deserved.

The sheriff looked at Arthur, "Glad you've come by, seems that fellow you bought in was innocent" He said. The colour drained from Arthur's face. The Sheriff continued. "We had to cut him loose". Arthur swallowed hard. "I hope you don't want the bounty back" he said. The sheriff laughed "No son, it was a legitimate bounty at the time". Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was gonna be chucked in the cell for kidnapping.

"So what happened to him then?" he said.

Sheriff looked, not wanting to give out too much information. "Walked out of here, guess he went back to his family." He motioned to the notice board, which was behind Arthur.

"Got another one if your interested, same crime infact" he said. "Bounty is a bit less though, only a double murder".

Arthur spun round and only just stopped himself from gasping. "Staring back at him was the childhood picture of Ella".

The sheriff continued. "Course she won't look exactly like that, she'll be about 17 or 18, but you should be able to make a likeness. We'll need her alive though, just in case you haul in the wrong person..." He paused. "Like last time".

Arthur grabbed the poster off the wall and shoved it in his pocket. He composed himself before he turned around to look at the Sheriff.

"Sure" he said. "I'll see what I can do.

Dutch was still relaxing on the porch of the general store when Arthur dashed across to find him.

"Where are the girls...we have to go...NOW". He said, an alarmed look on his face.

Dutch looked at him " They're still in the store, what's..." he didn't have a chance to finish the sentence.

"We have to go right now." He pulled out the wanted poster and showed it to Dutch.

"What the f...". Arthur shoved the poster back in his pocket.

"Go get the girls." Arthur interrupted, I'll ready the horses.

Dutch jumped up from the seat and ran to the door of the store. He stopped and composed himself for a second before he opened the door and entered.

"Come on girls, you've had plenty of time to buy up the shop" he said, smiling at the store owner.

The store owner smiled back as the two women emerged from the dressing room.

He looked at both of them, paying most attention to Ella. "Very nice, Ladies" he said. "Now something has come up, so we need to head home, Arthur will help you onto your horse Ella, while I settle the bill". He smiled at the store owner. And chucked fifty dollars on the counter.

"This should cover it" he said, and quickly followed the women out of the store. The store owner watched him leave open mouthed. This sure was his lucky day. He thought.

By the time Dutch emerged, Arthur had put Ella on her horse. She looked at Dutch "What's the matter" she said, a look of concern on her face.

"Nothing for you to worry about, but we need to get back and quickly" he said.

"Hold tight on the mane" he said, "we need to get back fast".

They left Valentine as fast as they could.

Dutch rode next to Ella to make sure she didn't fall and Arthur rode next to Sadie.

Sadie looked at Arthur "What's going on" She said. "If its them damn O'Driscolls, I'll kill 'em".

Arthur shook his head "Its nothing, we need to get back" She gave him a disapproving look. "I know nothing when I see it, and this ain't it. She said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ella was exhilarated. The ride back from Valentine had been so much fun. She had never expected to be galloping back from Valentine, well to be honest, she hadn't expected to be galloping anywhere. Coupled with that and the new clothes, and she felt like she'd found in new friend in Sadie. The other women were nice, especially Karen. But she liked Sadie a lot.

Once they got back, Dutch jumped off the count and retrieved Ella's crutch. He quickly picked her off the little horse and stood her on the ground.

Sadie had also dismounted, but Arthur had not.

After Sadie hitched her horse she went over to Arthur and leant on the side of his horse her hand touching its neck. She looked up at Arthur.

"Arthur what's going on?" she said, in a hushed voice. Arthur cast a glance at Ella to make sure she was otherwise occupied. "I can't talk now" he whispered, "but I'll speak with you later" he said.

Sadie just looked at him and shook her head.

Dutch saw that Arthur hadn't dismounted, so he gently touched Ella's face. "I have to ride out with Arthur, there's something we need to do." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. He turned to look at Sadie.

"Mrs Adler, would you mind looking after Ella?" he didn't wait for her to respond. "Thank you" he said.

The two women walked across the camp, Ella, kept looking back at Dutch wondering what was going on.

Dutch jumped back up on his horse. "Come on Dutch, we need to sort this out" Arthur said.

The pair of riders hurriedly left the camp and headed back towards Valentine.

"Arthur, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Arthur looked at Dutch "They think Ella murdered her mother and the stranger, and then set the house on fire" he exclaimed. "We need to find Maxwell Rowan and find out what the hell is going on" he said.

"How is that even possible, She was only 12 or 13 at the time" he said.

"That exactly what we need to find out" said Arthur.

The two men rode through Valentine hardly slowing at all, one man nearly got run down and yelled after the pair "Maniacs, slow the hell down".

After that, several times Arthur yelled ahead "Get outta the damn way", until they made it through town and pushed on to the small holding at Cumberland Forrest.

As they reached the house the woman yelled at her two sons get inside and screamed at the pair "Get the hell of my property" and pointed a shotgun at them.

Dutch tried to calm her down. "We only want to talk to your husband"

She screamed at him "That's what you said last time".

Maxwell Rowan appeared at the door.

"Go inside" he said calmly to his wife "I'll sort this out".

His wife ran inside and l closed the door behind her, after shoving the shotgun in his hand.

He looked across at the two men and said "I hope I'm not going to have to use this!"

Dutch shook his head and dismounted and put his hands up "we just want to talk" he said.

The three men walked across to the hog pen, Dutch looked at Maxwell Rowan. "Do you want to tell me exactly what's going on, and what happened in Strawberry Five years ago. He said.

Maxwell Rowan looked at him "what's it to you? He said.

Dutch glanced at Arthur and then back at Rowan.

"She's my lover" he said.

Arthur looked at Dutch stunned, but listened, while Maxwell Rowan began to relate the story.

"I married Ella's mother, Sarah,"He said "When Ella was about two. She came from Blackwater and we bought a house in Strawberry. At that time I didn't know who Ella's father was and raised her as my own. I don't think Ella knew either, and Sarah never spoke of him"

Maxwell Rowan Paused.

"All was well, or so I thought until a man moved in to Strawberry when Ella was about 12. His name was Ethan Collier" He sighed.

"Ethan Collier, was Ella's father, and whilst I was away from the house, My wife Sarah was sleeping with him. Ethan Collier was a vile man, and one day he decided that Sarah wasn't enough for him and he wanted his own daughter as well." Maxwell Rowan rubbed his eyes.

Retelling this story was obviously hard for him. Dutch and Arthur looked at him aghast.

He sighed and continued. "Ella was a bright little girl, I think she knew what he was doing was wrong. She didn't want any part of it. He chased her into the bedroom and before he had a chance to do anything she pulled the revolver out of the night stand" He paused " I always kept one by the side of the bed for emergencies. Pointed it at him and shot him in the head." he stopped for a moment.

"For some reason that day, I cant exactly remember why, I came home early, I heard the shot as I was heading down the street, so ran to the house. Ella was standing in the bedroom with a look of shock on her face, her mother was staring at her angrily yelling that she had shot her father and that she was going to pay. I'm not sure why, but she pointed the gun at her mother and shot her too"

Dutch and Arthur exchanged glances again and were speechless.

Maxwell Rowan continued. "She looked at me and put the gun down and said" Tears welled up in Maxwell Rowan's eyes. "You're my daddy aren't you?" he took a deep breath and continued.

"I told her to go and wait outside and I set the house ablaze, she was crying and begged me not to, but it was the only way. We left and moved to here. I kept her out of site for the next 5 years just in case anyone had come after us. Recently I thought it might be safe so I started letting her out of the house a bit more" He sighed. "That was a mistake".

Dutch stood there looking at Maxwell Rowan. For the first time feeling hugely sorry for the man.

"What about Colm O'Driscoll" he asked.

Maxwell Rowan looked angry. "He threatened to blackmail me, said he wanted fifty Dollars to keep quiet. I didn't have Fifty dollars. So I tried to sell stuff to get the money together. Even sold the horse I had bought for Ella as I thought she ought to learn to ride."

Dutch looked at Arthur "That explains that then".

Maxwell Rowan continued." he came back and I said I had twenty five and I'd try and get the rest to give him, but he wasn't having any of it. He said either I signed a piece of paper to say that I'd given her to him, or he would shoot me and take her anyway. Sometimes I wish he'd shot me" he said, as held his head in his hands.

Dutch put his arm round the man's shoulders. "Go to your new family Mr Rowan. Your daughter...I mean step daughter is safe." He said.

Arthur looked at Maxwell Rowan "Does she remember any of it?" He asked

He looked at Arthur and shook his head "I don't honestly know. After leaving Strawberry we never spoke of it again". He walked back to the house head bent, leaving Dutch and Arthur standing by the hog pen.

Arthur and Dutch returned to their horses and rode back to the camp in silence. Both men shocked at the story they had just been told.

Just before reaching the camp, Arthur looked at Dutch. "What are you going to do?" he said.

Dutch sighed "I don't know" he said and shook his head. "she wants to stay, that's clear, but whether or not she's ready to tell anyone about her past, or if she can even remember..." He didn't finish the sentence.

Arthur sighed, "She's just as much on the run as we are. I think people are going to need to know, Dutch." he said.

Dutch nodded. "I agree, but this needs to be done carefully, I'm going to need a little time".


	10. Chapter 10

Ella Walked across the camp with Sadie. "Its funny" she said, "how you and I have gone for the same sort of clothes style"

Sadie looked at Ella. The tight jeans and cowboy boots and the loose shirt covered by a silver brocade waistcoat, were more along the lines of what you might see on a man but they did suit her.

She looked at her own outfit, jeans and short boots with a shirt and jacket. With a hat that had a brim enough to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"We didn't get you a hat" she said.

Ella smiled. "Oh well, maybe we can go into town again without the men, and spend a bit more time shopping". She laughed, "and maybe hit the poker table. Its a shame we had to rush back"

Sadie frowned "Yes that was a bit odd".

They both sat down by on a log by one of the camp fires. They were alone.

"Ella, what's going on with you and Dutch".

Ella flushed. "we..we..Oh we went out yesterday afternoon and made love in the long grass" She blurted out, and then put her hand over her mouth. She giggled.

"I'm not sure if I was supposed to tell anyone" she said.

Sadie looked at her and smiled. "I don't think it will be much of a surprise when they find out."

"What about you and Arthur?" She asked.

Sadie laughed "What about me and Arthur".

"I've seen the way you look at him" she smiled.

"Oh I don't think Arthur is that interested in me" Sadie replied, "He's just a good friend".

Ella raised her eyebrows "I think you might be mistaken" she said and laughed. "I've seen the way he looks at you too".

Both women laughed. Sadie nodded towards Pearson's wagon. "Lets go have a beer" she said "to celebrate our new clothes". They walked over to Pearson's wagon and made a beeline for the beer crate.

When Dutch and Arthur arrived back at camp, Sadie and Ella were on their second beer.

Arthur looked across and saw the two woman laughing and chatting together. He was pleased, he thought Ella may need a friend in the coming weeks.

Arthur took Dutch to one side "Does Hosea know about you and Ella" he asked.

Dutch looked at Arthur. "I think he may have guessed that something is going on, but you're the only person that actually knows Arthur. I don't really want to stand on the table and make an announcement" he laughed. It was the first time he had laughed since speaking to Maxwell Rowan.

Arthur nodded towards Sadie and Ella.

"I think that maybe someone else knows now" he said.

Dutch looked across towards where the two women were sitting.

"Its probably not a bad thing, and you and Sadie, well, your almost like a big brother and sister to her"

Arthur sighed. "She's a good kid, considering alls she's been through. If its OK with you, I might fill Sadie in on what's happened today?

Dutch nodded. "Not a bad idea, If you go and grab Sadie, I can have a chat with Ella. Find out if she remembers anything, and if she does, why she hasn't told me".

Arthur nodded. "Take it easy on her though" he said.

Dutch smiled, "See, just like a big brother"

Both men laughed and headed towards the camp fire.

Arthur put his foot up on the log and looked at Sadie. "Will you come ride with me?" He said.

Ella looked at Sadie and grinned. Sadie nudged the girl and gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"Sure" She said, as she got up and followed Arthur towards the horses.

Dutch smiled at Ella, what have you two girls been gossiping about, he said. He held out his hand. Come on, lets go back to my tent.

Arthur and Sadie rode out of camp down towards the river.

"What's going on Arthur" She looked concerned.

"I've got a lot to tell you." He replied.

They hitched their horses near a tree and walked down to the waters edge where the found an old tree trunk. Arthur sat down and patted the trunk, motioning for Sadie to sit.

There was a moments silence and then they both went to speak at the same time.

Arthur said "you first"

"Did you know that Ella and Dutch are lovers?" she blurted out.

He laughed "Yes!"

"How long have you known" she asked.

"Only since this afternoon, but I've suspected it for longer. What about you?"

"Ella told me this afternoon too. I think she was desperate to tell someone." she replied.

Arthur looked at Sadie "There's more."

She looked at him and waited to hear what he had to say.

Arthur told Sadie about everything that had happened. From finding the note. Taking Maxwell Rowan to the sheriffs. To getting the bounty poster and returning to visit Maxwell Rowan, and the story he told.

Sadie grasped Arthur's hands "Oh Arthur, she gasped "What are we going to do"

He looked at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I..." He didn't really start the sentence. He cupped the back of Sadie's head and placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed long and deep for what seemed to Sadie like an eternity, and it seemed like an eternity that she had been waiting for this first kiss.

He finally pulled away "I'm sorry" he said.

She looked at him "Why are you sorry, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me?£

He laughed nervously. "I'm not very good at this sort of thing"

She held his hand "don't worry neither am I, but I think we may need each other more than ever in the coming weeks."

Dutch led Ella into the tent. She smiled "you didn't get a chance to properly see my new outfit" she said. "Do you like it"

He looked at her "you look lovely, but then you always look lovely".

She sat down on the bed and he sat next to her, picked up both hands and kissed them.

He looked serious.

"What's the matter" she asked.

Still holding her hands he looked her in the eye.

"I know all about your Mother, your Father and the fire" He said.

All the colour drained from her face. She pulled her hands away from his and buried her face in them. She started to cry.

He moved her hands away from her face and cupped his hands either side of her face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. "Don't you trust me".

"She looked him in the eye "I didn't think you'd want me if you knew I was..was...a killer" she said.

Dutch held her hand and caressed her cheek. Realising that she didn't know that she was surrounded by Outlaws.

He spoke gently Ella, I haven't told you this, but we're all outlaws, not one person here hasn't killed someone.

She stared at him before throwing herself at him and burying her head in his chest.

"I've been so scared" she said.

He gently stroked her hair. You don't have to be scared any more, your safe now.

The following morning, Dutch decided that they needed to move camp. Only Arthur, Sadie and Ella knew the real reason. He hadn't even confided in Hosea, that Ella was a wanted woman.

He took Arthur to one side.

"How did it go with Sadie?" he asked.

"Not quite as expected." Arthur replied.

Dutch looked concerned. "How so?" He asked.

Arthur explained what had happened, and the kiss.

Dutch laughed. "Its about time!" He said. "About time you got over that Mary. Mrs Adler is a fine woman."

Arthur nodded. He couldn't help but agree.


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur and Dutch examined the map spread out on the table.

"So where are we going?" Arthur asked.

Dutch scratched his head. "It appears to me that we only have two options, its either North or South."

Arthur looked at the map "Emerald Ranch is a bit further South, but I reckon we should go further South than that. Ideally not too far from a town, so we can get hold of supplies if we need to".

Dutch nodded. "lets not panic either. Yes, we need to move, but we need to find somewhere safe, just off the beaten track so we don't get molested by bounty hunters or Pinkertons."

"Maybe you and Charles can head out tomorrow, and scout the area, see what you can find."

Arthur nodded.

Ella came out then tent. She finally spotted what she was looking for. Dutch, pouring over the map on the table. She grabbed the crutch and hobbled across.

"Dutch!" she yelled excitedly. He turned around to see excited smiles all over her face.

"What is it?" he wasn't sure if he should be concerned, but given the excitement in her voice, and the smile on her face, he decided that the news she had to share was more than likely good.

"Look" she said. She managed one step with out having to use the crutch. "It's working" she cried in joy. She made it to the table where the two men were standing.

"Look at you" he said and smiled "It's about time something started to go our way"

Ella peered at the map "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"We're trying to decide where to move to" he said. "We need to put some space between ourselves and Valentine and Strawberry."

Ella looked at both men "I've been thinking, I think maybe I should have a gun."

Dutch looked at Arthur in dismay.

"She's right Dutch," Arthur said. "She should really have one, considering everything that's going on."

Dutch thought for a minute. "OK, I'll go to the gunsmith in Valentine later." He paused, and looked at Arthur. "I'll take Hosea, we need to talk. Its time." He sighed.

Arthur really felt for him. This wasn't going to be easy, for either of them.

Micah walked over to the Table. "What's the interest in the map?" he asked.

Dutch looked at Micah "We have to move, we're just deciding what the best option is".

Micah looked at the map, then kept glancing up at Ella then back at the map."I know the area south of here, let me have a think."

Arthur glared at Micah "Well don't think too long" he said. "Charles and I will be scouting the area tomorrow".

Micah walked off and muttered something under his breath that Arthur couldn't fully make out. He figured that Micah was just being his usual irritating self.

Micah leaned against a tree and stared at Ella again.

Ella was slightly disturbed the way he always seemed to be staring at her, but she shrugged it aside. He always seemed to be doing something to annoy people, so why should she be any different, she thought.

Hosea stood looking out over the horseshoe overlook. You could see for miles from here. It was a great spot. He was a little unsettled. He hated it when he and Dutch disagreed. He thought maybe he had gone too far the other evening, but wasn't sure how to smooth things over.

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You look far away old friend". Dutch said.

"And you shouldn't creep up on old men like that, you might give them a turn!" He laughed.

"I've missed your laugh, Hosea." Dutch said, as he squeezed his friends shoulders.

Dutch smiled, "Lets go to Valentine, I have a few errands to run, and we can go for a drink, what do you say?"

Hosea nodded. "Yes Dutch, I would enjoy that."

The two men walked towards the horses. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Ella was at a bit of a loose end, so she decided to go and tend to her horse. She looked at the pretty mare "What am I going to call you".

A voice behind her said "You could call her lightening, I hear she's pretty fast".

Ella spun around "Micah...you startled me." she said.

"Thought you might want some company...if the only one you've got to talk to is your horse!"

Ella laughed nervously.

"So has Dutch left you in the lurch?" He asked dryly.

"He's gone out with Hosea...to run some errands".

"Out with Hosea, when he could have gone out with you...Tut tut. Especially when you need to practice your riding".

"Oh I don't mind." She said.

"Well you should...pretty thing like you. If you were with me, I'd spend every spare moment I had with you." He replied.

Ella blushed.

"I'll tell you what." He said, "why dont we go out for a little ride. It'll give you something to do and we can get to know each other a bit better"

Ella Hesitated. "I don't know if…"

Micah didn't let her finish. "Dont be silly, we all need a friend from time to time"

She sighed, he had a point. Everyone else she had become close to were doing there own thing.

"OK then, but I don't want to go too far".

Micah lifted Ella onto her horse. It felt a bit strange having someone other than Dutch lift her, but she really did need the practice, so she was sure he wouldn't mind.

As they headed out Micah said to Ella, "Are you OK to go a bit faster?"

She smiled "We galloped back from Valentine yesterday, so I guess I can manage a trot".

They rode on for a while until they came to a relatively secluded track near a cliff side, a few trees hugged the side of the track.

Micah stopped his horse. "hold on a second Ella, I think my horse has a stone".

Micah jumped off his horse and before Ella had a chance to react, he dragged her off her horse.

He slammed her into a nearby tree. Winding her and put one hand around her throat.

"You little whore!" He spat, "You're gonna pay for what you did."

He drew his gun from his holster, and held the barrel to her temple.

"If you didn't have a bounty on you, I would shoot you now. But I ain't gonna throw seventy five dollars away. Its a shame that they didn't want you dead or alive, 'cause I would quite happily blow your brains out.

Ella was terrified, how did she not see this coming, the way he stared at her the first time she sat with the others at camp.

"Please Micah...don't." She begged.

"Did my cousin beg...before you shot him?"

"Your cousin...I don't understand" she screamed.

"Ethan Collier, you murdering bitch."

With that Micah Bell, kicked Ella's injured leg. She let out a cry of agony, her legs buckled with the pain. His hand on her throat the only thing holding her up.

"Get used to this feeling, sweetheart. This is what its going to feel like when they put a noose around your neck." He growled. "And I'm gonna be there to watch you hang."

Dutch and Hosea sat in the Saloon. Reminiscing about old times. Hosea laughed and took a drink of the whisky that they had bought. His expression then changed to one of seriousness.

"I'm sorry Dutch" he said.

Dutch looked across at Hosea. "Sorry for what?"

"What I said the other evening about Ella and Blackwater….".

Dutch squeezed Hosea's arm."Sometimes friends disagree, or say things they don't mean".

He smiled. "But some of the things you said, did have a grain of truth."

"What things?" Hosea replied with a worried look on his face.

"Me and Ella….we're lovers" he said.

Hosea smiled. "I don't agree with what your doing." He said. But I can't say that I'm surprised. Is that what our trip into town was about?"

"Not exactly...its a bit more complicated than that",

Dutch proceeded to tell Hosea about the bounty poster and what had happened when she was a child.

"I wanted to tell you. You're my oldest friend and we have shared so much through the years." He said.

"We didn't need to come all the way to Valentine, you could have told me back at camp".

Dutch looked at Hosea "I know, but I needed to come into town to get Ella a gun"

Hosea looked aghast "You're going to buy a murderer a gun!"

Dutch laughed. "Don't be ridiculous Hosea, the whole camp is filled with murderers and they all have guns."

Hosea laughed "I suppose when you put it like that...Lets go get her a gun then and head back. I hope you intend to show her how to use it." He said.

Arthur wandered across to the campfire where Sadie was sitting, and sat next to her on the log.

"We should go out for a ride again soon", he smiled and winked.

She laughed "We dont need to go out riding for that".

"I know" he stroked her cheek "but I prefer a little privacy."

"Come on then, lets go now!" She said. Arthur grabbed Sadie's hand and they walked across to the horses.

Sadie looked around worried. "Where's Ella?"

Arthur laughed "I think threes a crowd".

Sadie punched him "Idiot" she laughed "but seriously, I haven't seen her."

I have said Kieran, who was tending the horses. "She's gone out with Micah."

Arthur gave Sadie a horrified look "Something's not right" he said "Stay here I'm going to find them."

"The hell I will!" She said and they both mounted up and galloped down the path.

Hosea and Dutch left the gunsmiths "I hope you know what your doing, Dutch" Hosea said.

Dutch turned to look at Hosea, he didn't need to say anything, Hosea put his hands up.

"Whatever you do, you can count on my support"

Dutch nodded. "Come on Hosea, lets get back".

As Dutch and Hosea headed back, Dutch looked ahead and saw two horses on the track.

"Hosea? Does that look like Ella's Horse to you?

Hosea looked ahead "It does, and if I'm not mistaken, that looks like Micah's horse standing next to it.

Arthur and Sadie galloped down the path. "Which way" she asked. Arthur stopped for a moment and looked at the tracks. He pointed towards Valentine. "Oh Shit" he said, "I think I know where they've gone.

As they headed flat out down the track to Valentine, Sadie pointed two two horses on the track. "Look there are the horses" She said. Arthur scanned the area.

"There's Micah"." He exclaimed. What the hell is he doing, he's got Ella by the throat!"

Both sets of riders reached the riderless horses at about the same time.

Arthur screamed at Micah

"What the hell d'you think you're doing? Let her go".

Micah spun round and glared at Arthur. He now had Ella in a stranglehold using his arm, the gun pointed at her temple. "Let her go?..she's a murdering whore...she killed my cousin. Now back off." He screamed, venom in his voice.

Dutch jumped off his yelled at Micah from the back of his horse.

"Micah let her go right now, we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." he growled, "she's either gonna swing or I'll blow her brains out, right here and now".

Ella was whimpering terrified "Please Micah… Please."

He tightened his arm around her throat "Shut up bitch."

Dutch glared at Micah "Let her go. This ends now!" he growled.

Micah glared back" Your right, it does end now!" He cocked the hammer on his gun, and rammed the barrel into Ella's mouth. "Back off unless you want to see you're girlfriends brains on the floor."

Dutch took a step back.

Everything from this point happened in a flash. Although, as Ella watched, everything appeared to happen in slow motion, as though time had stopped.

Dutch drew his gun and fired a single shot right between the middle of Micah Bell's eyes. The gun fell from his hand as his dead body fell forward on top of Ella, knocking her to the floor.

Arthur jumped off his horse and pulled Micah's motionless body off of Ella, who was now sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. Dutch holstered his gun, ran over and picked her up. Hugging her to his chest, trying to console her somehow, but to no avail.

Arthur grabbed Micah's motionless body, and with one heave, through him over the side of the cliff to the jagged rocks below.

Sadie jumped off her horse and ran to Arthur wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"Arthur are you OK" she said. He nodded, as he hugged Sadie tightly.

Hosea jumped down from his horse and hit the rump of Micah's horse, which galloped off down the path. He led Ella's horse over to his and hitched it to his own.

"Dutch?" He said quietly. "We need to get back."

Hosea supported Ella whilst Dutch mounted The Count. Ella started to wail "Dutch..please..don't leave me".

Hosea lifted Ella up and passed her to Dutch who cradled her on the front of his horse. He held her close and gently whispered. "I'm here Ella, I'm not going to leave you, you're safe now".

Hosea, Arthur and Sadie got back on their horses and they all made their way back to camp.

Dutch cradling Ella on the front of his horse, exactly the same as when he had rescued her from the cabin in the mountains a few days before.


End file.
